Worth It
by Spade.Writes
Summary: A financially well off orphan, a boy genius, a good Catholic boy gone gay, a slightly socially retarded soccer player and two trust fund kids realize just how much love is worth it in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Worth It**

A/n: Wow, I think this is the first chaptered thing I've put up here. So, let's see how ya'll enjoy it. There's about three more chapter to this guy, so if you like, please please review, or I will not be posting them up. Yes, I'm attempting to use scare tactics on you. So review, and we can all be happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, won't pretend that I do for even a second, so there's really no need to sue.

* * *

Living with Roxas has been…complicated. I think that would be the best word. You see, the fact we're together shocks most people. I can see where they're coming from, of course. Orphaned Axel who's never worked a day in his life, but simply leeching off of his dead parent's money, and Roxas, boy genius who happens to be an emancipated minor.

I grew up in a very nurturing environment. My mother would've done anything, within reason, for me. My dad still played catch with me up until the day he died with me, even though his only child preferred guys. I got a decent allowance, I was given my own car after I paid for half of it, and I had been grounded countless times. My parents understood that I didn't know what to do with my life at nineteen, completely understood why I hadn't made up my mind as to how I was going to spend the next fifty years of my life. Yes, they still pressured me to go to the local community college to take _some_ classes. But they had never backed me into a corner to make my decision.

Now, I really didn't need to. My parents' were loaded, and I received every single penny when they died last year. I had over ten million sitting in the bank, three cars, and a paid off house. I was set for life. The world was literally at my finger tips, I could just sit at home all day long, doing nothing. And that's basically what I did.

My dad's business was now in my name. Axel Flynn, at age nineteen, became the youngest owner of a multimillion company. My father's business took up an entire floor in the Sears Tower, and catered to such Chicago-based celebrities as Oprah and Michael Jordan. My father had started it from scratch, and knew everything under the sun about the stock market. And so, he started his business, and it grew into what it was today. And though I own it, I have little to do with how its run. Once a month or so, I get a stack of papers I have to sign, and that's that.

There were only a few perks that came with being under the age of thirty and a millionaire. Not having to work, and the occasional paparazzi. But they seemed to leave me alone for the most part, and only really took photos when I was out in town. Thing was, I lived in the 'burbs, so I didn't ever get into the papers or tabloids. Though a while back I was in Chicago Magazine, there was a photo shoot and everything. My friends still make fun of me for that one. I don't mind the attention, and I really don't mind not being in the papers.

So how did rich boy meet Roxas? We had the same math class at the college. Roxas shipped there by his school, me forced by my parents. I hated math, and Roxas, four years my junior, loved it. He was only fifteen to my nineteen, back when we met and apparently already seeking out a lawyer.

I had never asked him why he had decided to get emancipated. And yet he is, and currently living in one of the many spare rooms of my house.

So now, at twenty, Roxas was currently sixteen and upstairs, locked in the toilet. Apparently being violently sick from something or another his school had decided to serve the poor boy. I swear, the toilet was flushing about every five minutes on the dot, very prompt and orderly. Roxas could even make a schedule for vomiting. I'm guessing it was one of those burritos his normally raved about. Personally, anything that comes in hot pocket form from the USDA can't be too good for you. But Roxas continued to be an over worked cheapskate.

I offered the kid five dollars for lunch every day. I left it on the counter, willing him to take it with happy colorful post-it notes. I offered to make him lunch. And every day I was turned down by _that_ look. It's like the mutant hybrid child of a scowl and general annoyance. Honestly, I get that look about fifteen times a day.

Roxas flushed the toilet again, and I sadly contemplated the idea of eating my hard earned McDonalds meal all by my lonesome. Normally I'd make or get dinner for us before Roxas would rush off for his shift at the local video store. But by the look of things, he wouldn't be getting any dinner, or be going into work today. Sometimes I wonder if we still actually live together let alone date.

Every day I wake up at noon, get on my computer, update my stocks for about two hours before setting myself in living room watching cartoons and waiting for Roxas to arrive home from school. Normally I'd get a hello before he would rush off to his room or study to finish up his homework. He'll work until seven, and by that time I need dinner on the table.

At seven, he descends from upstairs, eats his dinner already dressed for work before rushing off. I check my stocks yet again before settling into the newly converted library, which use to be a guest room, with my newest find. Roxas arrives home at one.

Depending on my state of awareness, he'll wake me up, send me off to bed, or throw a blanket over me and remove my reading glasses. Not once has he ever made the offer to come to bed with me. Not once has he decided I'd like a goodnight kiss. I consider myself lucky if I get more than ten words out of him in one day.

And this is how our life goes. I sit at home, cook and read. Roxas goes to school, studies, and works. Our schedules…clash.

The toilet is flushed again, and I've finally given up on the idea of dinner. I stick the greasy, now see through, bags in the refrigerator, before fishing around in a cabinet for some pepto-bismol. Two pills, a glass of water and a dark room. …And a bucket. I thought absently, ducking into the laundry room to grab one. The only cure I knew. Every time my stomach had been that violently ill a few pills of pepto seemed to be my mother's cure.

I first ventured into Roxas's abnormally clean room, throwing some blankets over his clock and electronic devices, and unplugging surge cords. I also drew the curtains before knocking cautiously on the bathroom door, only to meet the sounds of Roxas retching some more. Slowly, I opened the door and poked my head inside.

It wasn't a pretty sight. Roxas clung to the toilet for dear life, head bowed over the rim. Something foul was dripping down his chin, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was suffering from a rather bad hangover. But Roxas isn't the type of kid to have hollowed out a perfectly good textbook so he could take shots during class.

"Let's get you out of here." I said, bending over him and wiping his face off with a spare cloth lying on the counter. Roxas looked pitifully up at me, and I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading over my face. I helped him up before dragging him over to his room and settling him into bed. "You'll need to take them both." I said, handing him the pills with the glass.

He downed them in one gulp. Roxas had always been good about taking tablets. I was always afraid I was going to choke on them. Most of the time I ended up smashing them up and mixing it in with applesauce or something, Roxas got a kick out of it.

"Call me in sick?" He whispered, voice cracking slightly. I nodded, a complete lie, as I carefully stroked his head.

"So big." I said, grinning, as he lifted up his arms. I removed the blockbuster shirt, and threw it on the ground. "Hips." I said, and poked as his skinny bones. He raised them for me as I stripped off his pants as well. They soon joined the shirt on the floor, and I carefully tucked him into bed.

"I'm not a kid, Axel."

"That doesn't mean I can't take care of you. I'm allowed to take care of you if you're tossing your cookies every minute."

"Am not…" He replied rather sulkily as I settled myself next to him, sitting on the end of his bed, my hands back in his hair. I ran them threw the blond strands, carefully untangling them. "Want me to stay?" I hopped he would say yes. I never got to see him this much, and absolutely hadn't even been this intimate with him in ages. Yeah…intimate as it just touching him. God, our lives were so boring. I felt like Roxas was wearing a chastity belt or something. But it wasn't even that, he didn't even have _time_ to kiss me goodnight.

I sighed, pulling his head into my lap.

"I'll kill you if you puke on me. Just tell me if you need the bucket." He nodded, and I could tell he was already beginning to get sleepy, which I supposed was a good thing. His baby blue's at half mast.

So Roxas fell asleep, snuggled up in my lap, and I continued to stroke his hair until I too was nodding off. I seriously contemplated getting into bed with him, and finally being able to snuggle with the boy. I thought better of it though, and went into my own room, setting my alarm for earlier then I'd been up in the last two years.

At six, I woke up and picked up the phone. I dialed Roxas's school and called him in sick. I was sure for a moment that they wouldn't accept the excuse.

"I'm calling Roxas Thomas in ill. What do you mean I can't? Me? I'm Axel Flynn. Yes, that Axel Flynn. …I'm perfectly aware I graduated two years ago. What? He's my housemate. I know he's only sixteen. He's emancipated. Do you know what that means? I see, yes. Thank you." Rubbing my temples I glanced at the clock, 6:07. Great. I stood up, and carefully stretched, popping my back as I did so.

Silently, I snuck into Roxas's room, and grabbed the bucket. Thankfully there wasn't much in there, and I was able to clean it up in the bathroom via tub. When I placed the bucket back at the side of his bed, though I was pretty sure he wouldn't need it anymore (unless he had eaten fifty of those damned burritos). I readjusted his covers, before taping a note up on his door. Informing Roxas he had the day off, so no need to freak out when he woke up at nine realizing he was late for school.

Making sure he was all situated, I crept back into my own room and fell almost instantly asleep. I snuggled into my pillows, praying I'd wake up at a decent hour. Like noon-ish…or three. That'd be nice. I could wake right up to some good cartoons… and maybe Roxas would've made me lunch. That'd be awesome.

When I did wake up again, it wasn't at a decent hour. It was to slender arms slipping around my waste as Roxas settled into next to me. I continued to fake sleep, as he pressed soft kisses up my arms and jaw line. He stared down at me scrutinizing, studying his handy work, before drifting off back to sleep. Arms still firmly around me, and a small smile plastered on his face.

I was afraid to turn over, and was only able to cock my head to the side a little, drinking in the peaceful look on his face. As he snuggled into my back, pressing his face up against my spine, and sighed contently, I figured it was okay.

It's okay we're not together 24/7. It's okay I don't get hold him, or kiss him as often as I would like. It was okay that we hadn't taken the 'next step' yet. Because it made moments like this all the sweeter. And really, Roxas was worth waiting for.

* * *

A/n: Remember to review! I would like three...that'd be really nice. And of course, more would be even better. So, if you like it, review and you'll get the other chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Worth It**

A/n: Oh my gosh! You like me, you really really like me! I'm so happy, really, I am. It's so lovely to have this first chaptered fic so well received! A huge thanks to I luv Zexion..., Satsumaimo, kasumixstormm (lovely to see you, as always), and undeniiable . xx! To tell the truth, you guys totally pulled me out of my writers block. And in thanks, you get your SoraxRiku and ZexionxDemyx hints. Perhaps we'll be seeing more of them. Anyhoo, in this chapter we switch to Roxas's POV. Enjoy! (You guys make me sound like a babbling idiot...I swear)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, won't pretend that I do for even a second, so there's really no need to sue.

* * *

When I first met Axel, I never dreamed I'd ever date him, let alone live with him. I was only a sophomore in high school, and he was already out of school. We had a different work ethic. Axel would sit at the back of the class popping bubbles and browsing for shoes on his laptop. I opted for the front of the class so I could record every word our teacher said.

Axel thought I was funny, I thought he was an idiot. While not truly being a trust fund kid, it was safe to say he was loaded. At first glance you might not think so. Take a closer look and you'll realize the holes in his pants were made that way by the designer and that his jacket was suppose to look worn even though it was only two months old. Follow him to the parking lot and you'll get all the evidence you need. That shiny Mercedes? All his. And you haven't even seen the firebird or the jag yet.

Our friendship bloomed in a rather odd way. We really didn't have anything in common, and we never saw each other outside of class. But when Axel decides he likes you, he somehow manages to turn your whole life into a giant pony show for his pleasure. So Axel descended upon me, all smiles and humorless jokes. And I tolerated him. At first Axel just sat next to me, and we would exchange a mandatory 'hello' and 'goodbye'. I really didn't give the guy a lot to work with. At fifteen, I was too wrapped up in myself to really notice his not so subtle hints. Then, I was still trying to find a lawyer willing to take my case.

And while I'm not about to spill the nitty, gritty details of my emancipation. I will tell you that the look my mother wore in court that day is one of the images I'll never be able to get out of my head. Those sad blue eyes still haunt me. My living condition was below average, and my parent's could hardly take care of one child on their combined paychecks, let alone five. I figured, at this point, I would do a better job of taking care of myself.

So, I filed. And won, and was homeless. I wound up on Axel's doorsteps, nine months after the plane crash that killed his parents. He took me in, and didn't ask questions. Soon, however, it got out that I was legally an adult (porn and lottery tickets aside). Still, he never asked, and I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or not.

Life continued on, I still went to school, and Axel still sat around on his ass all day. And now I'm sixteen standing in front of a cage full of baby chickens, and feeling my genetic legacy ooze right out of me. Its awkward, I would assume, for baby chickens to break out of those shells. I completely understand why they would want to though. They've run out of food, and there isn't enough space for them anymore. But still, who'd want to crane their neck like that?

A group of second graders are staring up at me, some more interested in the way I gelled my hair this morning then the chicks. I grin down at them, and offer to read the little cue card attached to the exhibit.

I rattle off about chickens, and how they grow up in the eggs, and why they look different from each other. A harassed mother is smiling over at me, and I continue to educate the kids. Though I can tell they're losing interest, so instead I show them how they can make the chicks follow a finger. Mind you, I'm careful enough to make sure they go one at a time.

Soon enough, the kids are gone and I can see some of my own classmates heading towards the chicks.

"Roxas?" Pence is staring at me, eyebrows raised. "Don't you wanna go make tops? It's not like we actually came here to learn. Oh, even better let's get some ice cream!" Olette appears at his side, grinning and tugging at my hand.

"We never get to hang out anymore Roxas, it'll be fun. We can go watch the silent movie. And then Hayner can pretend he knows all about cars." Behind her, Hayner fumes silently and I can't stop the smile from spreading over my face.

So, we troop down towards the north end of MSI's main floor and landed ourselves in the silent movie theater. We grab a bench, and the four of us can barely squeeze all together. Pence hand the popcorn to Olette, who is the only one we trust to actually hold it. If Hayner or Pence did, they'd it all themselves.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can just make out Hayner reaching for Olette's hand. She happily accepts it, as Pence snags a piece of corn. The movie starts, and all of our eyes snap to the screen, even though Hayner is now blushing.

A few rows away there is a loud giggle as a couple smashes into a bench, eager to take their seats. The boy, shorter than his friend, pulls on his yellow t-shirt and smashes their hips together. I'm not even concentrating on the movie anymore, but at the pair. The shorter boy throws his arms around his taller classmate's neck and quickly kisses him. Soon, the two are making out at the back of the theater, adding their own sound track to the silent film.

At this point, everybody has turned around to see what is causing the noise. Olette jumps slightly, and blushes before whipping around and pointedly staring at the screen. Hayner chokes on his popcorn, and Pence pales. A few of our other classmates have equally shocked reactions, which only intensifies when the shorter boy sticks his hand down the taller boy's pants.

Droves of people leave the theater. Hayner nearly drags Olette out, and Pence has to snap me out of it. As we rushed past them, the boy in the yellow shirt starts to moan out his companion's name.

"S-Sora…"

Outside the theater, the comingled group hears the name and exchange looks of surprise. Sora had always been rather quite, though friendly. He hadn't really stuck out to most of the school's populace, but nobody could claim they had a problem with him.

"Was that Riku Abe?" Questions a girl from the crowd and shock radiates throughout the group again.

Soon, whispers rise up, and a few more girls attempt to stick their heads back in the theater, only to be held back. I stared at the door, and figured it made sense. Riku Abe and Sora Lombardi had been friends since childhood. Maybe friendship had grown into something more…

"Let's get out of here…" Hayner muttered darkly, leading us out of Yesterday's Main street and over to the ToyMaker 3000. The two other boys quickly ran off, examining each machine in earnest interest, leaving Olette alone with me.

We smiled and followed behind Hayner and Pence, grinning as they acted like kids in a candy shop. As I watched my friends, I can't help but think of the two boys back at the movie. I'd never done anything like that with Axel, and we've been going out for over a year. Did Axel want something like that?

I've kissed him, yeah, and we've made out once or twice…but. I've never shoved him onto a bench and put my hand down his pants, certainly never done it in public. Axel never complained about our relationship though, he was always more than happy just to spend time with me…maybe he'd want more. Maybe he'd need more, and I wouldn't know what to give him.

The fact is, Axel has turned into a rock. He's the person who listens to all of my mundane problems, he's the one who feeds me and gives me shelter. Fuck, he even buys my clothes for me. Without Axel, I'd be in a sorry state; both mentally, and physically. I really don't do anything to repay him…

Most defiantly don't stick my hands down his pants…

Axel is, after all, twenty. He's got to have a libido… I don't do much to help the situation. And there's little Sora Lombardi, making out with Riku Abe during a field trip…great.

"You okay?" Olette asked; her tone somewhat motherly, and all-knowing. I fear for her children.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up."

"I'd never have the guts to do that, most people wouldn't. But I've always thought Sora to be brave. I suppose this is just brave in a new way."

"I couldn't do that…I wouldn't even know where to start." Olette smiled and grabbed my hand, stroking my knuckles with a finger, still radiating comforting vibes.

"Axel knows; he's okay with it. I mean, he's dealing with a kid still, he's got to know that."

"That's just the thing though, if I-,"

"If you ladies are done," interrupted Hayner, clutching a green top. "We want to go see the 727, and go through the heart before we go." Pence nodded in agreement, before the two took off towards the yellow stair case. The four of us raced across the marble flooring, and past the crowds of people, grinning and laughing; Pence, already half way up the stairs, already clutching at stitch in his side.

The hour of the trip was spent running around to various last minute exhibits. We each received a United Airlines sticker, and went through the giant heart at least half a dozen times. Though each time we went through, we were reminded how _big_ it used to be. Our final stop was at the gift shop near the exit, were Pence bought some space ice cream.

The bus ride home was rather uneventful, and unfortunately for us, Riku and Sora were on the other bus. I could only imagine the type of torment they were going through right now. My head pressed up against the window of the bus, I dozed in and out, as our bus carried us back to suburbia.

Once returned to our school, we piled back into our respected classes. Luckily, I had multimedia, and was able to spend the remaining five minutes asking our teacher what I had missed. Nothing. So, I went over to my computer and put my head down. When the bell rang, I silently rose from my seat, and headed out towards the parking lot.

Exiting the school, I got onto another bus. Only this time, it'd be bringing me home. Placing my backpack in my lap, I waited for it to take off. Axel had offered to buy me a car once, though I refused of course. Axel buying a car would only bring on more jokes about Axel being my 'sugar daddy'. I refused to drive any of his cars, even if I had my license. The bus suited me just fine, and it gave me a chance to see Naminè. I didn't have her in any of my classes this year.

When I entered the kitchen, I spotted Axel lounging on the couch, cartoons on the TV, and his head in Larxene's lap. She grinned at me, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey trailer trash!" She greeted. Frowning, I set my backpack down on the island and leaned over the back of the couch, observing the TV. In my defense, Axel smacked her thigh. She only laughed, and pulled at his hair. Hissing, Axel sat up, turned to look at me and smiled.

"How was your trip?"

"Fine." I answered. Axel frowned, and scooted over to where I was, head craned back so he could grin up at me stupidly.

"You got to piss around MSI all day, and you're saying it was just 'fine'." I nodded, and Larxene just rolled her eyes before standing up.

"Jesus! Sorry my vagina is such a buzz kill. I'll leave."

"Larx…" Axel stared at her as she collected her purse. He stood up, like he was going to go after of her, but thought better of it.

"No no, its fine. Trailer trash is upset, I get it. I mean, bros before hoes right?" She said grinning. "Though our case is just a little warped."

"Just a little." I affirmed. Laughing again, she blew Axel a kiss before marching out the door. At her departure, Axel flopped back down on the couch, though still watching me.

"I…don't work tonight…" I said weakly, though I got nothing more than a grunt from Axel.

Larxene and I had never gotten along. I think we felt threatened by the other. Larxene was one of Axel's friends, and he didn't have many. In fact, Larxene was most likely his best friend. Someone once told me that best friends and boyfriends rarely ever got along fine. Especially if one came from outside the 'group'. Well, I was a definitely outsider. Larxene had been his friend since preschool. A story she was quite fond of telling when she was drunk.

"I don't have any homework; we could like…go out?" I suggested just as timidly.

"Don't strain yourself." It didn't sound mean; I think he was commenting on my verbal constipation. "Roxas, just sit down." So I looped around the couch, and settled in next to him. My eyes snapped onto the TV.

"Uh, Axel…" I don't even know how to start. How are you suppose to ask someone if they want more out a relationship, the images of Sora and Riku still haunting me.

"Yeah?" Eyebrows raised, he shifted so he could look at me.

"I was wondering…if uh…" And there's the verbal constipation all over again. Axel just grinned and turned back to the TV.

"You just tell me when you can get it out, okay?" I nodded, attempting to gather my thoughts.

So I attempted to gather said thoughts. I extended the proverbial butterfly net and attempted to catch metaphorical butterflies. So I sat and thought for the next few minutes. All the while, Axel just grinned up at the TV, his smile widening at the occasional joke.

"Wanna make out or something?" I suddenly blurted out. At this, Axel bolted up, like he'd been electrocuted. We stared at each other for a few tense seconds before he started to laugh. He literally doubled over and started tearing up.

Frowning, I stood up, and attempted to march off to my room; if that's how he was going to take my not-so-subtle advances, to hell with him. Still laughing, he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into his lap, and rested his chin on top of my head.

"What are you? A seventh grader? Maybe we can go see a movie or something afterwards, your mom could drive us." Axel continued to chuckle at my misery, before he ducked down and kissed me on my nose. "Seriously, you don't have to ask." He sobered up a little. "If you want to 'make out'," air quotes and everything, "just do it. I won't complain."

"Well, now you've ruined the mood." I muttered darkly, glaring at him from under my bangs. "You didn't have to laugh at me. "

"I had no choice. I haven't been asked to make out since I was twelve." I squawked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Who wanted to make out with you when you were twelve!"

"Demyx Peterson. Wasn't my type though, a bit too hyper. I felt really bad about it. 'Cause nobody ever asked me out before. Well, I didn't feel all that bad about it after he had to be forcibly separated from Zexion Scott. Nice to know the boy moved on." He told; eyes glazed over, hopefully from the flash back to seven years ago.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed him down, and attempted to climb on top of him. Axel said nothing, but his eyebrows were in danger of migrating to the back of his head. And so, I kissed him, or rather shoved my lips onto his. And in the process of our very awkward make out session (Axel's really boney), I was able to shove a hand down his pants.

And so I, Roxas Thomas, gained one small victory over Axel. Over it was all; fighting against verbal constipation, boney hips, and general stupidity; worth it to keep Axel at my side.

* * *

A/n: As always, review! Believe me, the only reason you guys are getting this chapter so fast is because of all the lovely reviews. How about...five more reviews, eh? How does that sound? So, if you liked it, review. If you didn't, feel free to pop my bubble. But please just review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Posting this really quickly before I catch my plane to Rhode Island! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everybody who reviewed! This time we move onto Sora's POV, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I never will, and I don't really want it in the first place, so don't sue.

* * *

I have known Riku Abe for my most of life. My family moved out to the 'burbs from my rural farm town in first grade. Riku lived down the street from me, and his family was one of the many that came bearing casseroles and brownies. On my first night in my new home, in my new town I met my best friend. Riku appeared with his mother, and a steaming plate of cookies.

Riku was the only kid that had come over, and so we scurried off into the backyard to play. On my first day of school, I was delighted to find my new friend in my class, and we've been together ever since. Little league, school, summer camp. Been there, done that, and all of it together.

Riku is referred to as, the second son, the Friday son, or the son I never knew I had. The fact is Riku is almost always over at my house. He's helping with my homework, playing with my dog, kicking my ass at Halo, watching TV, and wrestling with me. Riku had become such a stable part of my life, he had become my brother. Or…that's how my parents perceived it.

The fact is I saw Riku in a different light. Not as my best friend, and defiantly not as my brother. Riku, to me, is my one and only true love. It's odd to grow in love with somebody. Did that make sense? As stated before, Riku has always been a large, large part of my life. We went through the friend stage, and now I've progressed into the 'God do I want to throw him into the nearest horizontal surface and screw him senseless' stage. This, I've been reassured countless of times, is a normal part of being a teenager.

Whereas I grew into a scrawny teenager with not a hint of hair on my chest, Riku matured, yes matured, into one fine piece of man candy; tall, piercing eyes, long flowing locks, the complete package for any teen that approved of the male sex. I was among this happy flock. Poor Sora Lombardi, the good catholic boy struck down with homosexuality and wanting into the pants of his best friend. Now I didn't mind being gay, not in the least, what I did mind was that out of the entire male population, out of about eight billion people, I choose Riku. Poor Riku with stunning green eyes that I could just stare into for hours…see that? And poor Riku had never done anything to attract my raging hormones. I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost. Because then you'd be invited to a pool party, and Riku would be there. Poor little Sora, scrawny baby faced Sora (that's me), would be struck down where he stood by the half naked best friend turned wet dream. Oh yes Riku, I really do want to wrestle with you in the pool, when we don't have any shirts and we're wet. That sounds like a fine idea; let me get right to that.

If Riku had any idea, and I mean any, that I liked him, well…life would be different. I wouldn't be asked to inspect his stomach to see if he was finally 'growing' (his words not mine) a six pack. I wouldn't be tackled from across the room and sat upon in triumph. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't spend the night anymore. Or watch scary movies with me, because, yes, they freak me out and I need a pillow that normally comes in the form of Riku.

I'd always been the good one. When Riku wanted to run around and shoot things with Beebe guns, I was the one to stop and think. No, I really don't think harming the squirrels will do any good Riku, put the fire arm away. Riku, please put the sword down, there aren't any pirates. For God's sake Riku, turn the nightlight off, the Darkness isn't coming to take you away. And Riku, being the Devil's advocate, normally had his way anyway, but at least I got the merit points.

Riku's first girlfriend was a sweet girl named Naminè. From there, they only got progressively worse. Or so I thought. I mean, weren't the slutty cheerleader suppose to go after the football players? Leave the harmless soccer players to us! Nobody really even goes to their games to begin with…

During these stressful times, when Riku had a girlfriend and was much too busy sticking his tongue down her throat to bother with me, I turned to God. The closeted gay, hiding out in church, praying for the destruction of deplorable cheerleaders, that's me. I make a horrible Catholic…for more than one reason.

So, divinely help came in the form of one Kairi O'Keefe. Who really wasn't all that divinely seeing as how I've known her for longer than Riku. Kairi was my best friend back in good 'ol rural Illinois. We were playmates from preschool upwards, and with many play weddings in our family rooms we became best friends. I was luckily enough to exchange screen names with her in third grade, our last face-to-face meeting. And though she goes through about a new screen name a week, we've remained in contact. And she has become my one true confidant when it comes to my sexuality.

Kairi had always tried to encourage me to 1- Do something, or 2- Drop it. I suppose that four years of my persistent grumblings had finally gotten on her nerves. But really, harboring a crush on your best friend since the age of twelve isn't really all _that_ bad. Riku, bless his soul, still hasn't caught on. I mean, even after that really awkward time in the movie theater. I so thought he'd finally realize.

I was sitting there, with the popcorn bucket in my lap, and it was getting down to the last kernels. So, he leans over, and reaches down to grab the last handful. Now, to my disturbed thirteen year old mind, it was like he touched me. Like …_down there_. If you catch my drift. So I bolted up, forced the popcorn on him and rushed off to the bathroom to go fix my little problem.

Waking up almost every day sweaty and gross with a painful erection and half form thoughts of naked friends is not fun. I mean, I took baths with Riku when we were kids. I've caught him changing into his swims trunks for gym. Good god, I've slept in the same bed, gone on family vacations, played connect four, and walked the dog with him. And I want into his pants. I dream about him every night, about him touching me, and yelling my name, and wanting me. I dreamed that he wanted only me and only me, not some slutty girl. Looking at me like that, just like how he looks at those girls before his runs off with them for a make out session. And I was his friend.

For nine years I've known him, four of those I've had a crush on him, but I've always loved him. And now…Riku Abe was just…

I don't even know. He was just Riku, and I want him so badly it hurts. At sixteen I've never been kissed, or had any form of girlfriend or boyfriend. And Kairi, divinely Kairi, was right. It was time to do something or drop it. And with God as my witness I will not just 'drop it'. I will fight tooth and nail for my chance with Riku Abe.

So, I attempted to play the subtle card. And it wasn't very subtle at all. I asked him to come over to watch a movie…that'd turn out to be a romantic comedy. For example:

"Hey Riku want to come over to watch a movie?"

"Sure Sora sounds good. I'll come over tonight."

"Okay, it's a _date_."

"What'll we be watching?"

"…My Best Friend's Wedding."

"Okay, then."

"IT'S A DATE!"

And then the not so subtle hints were dropped.

"Riku! Want to go out?"

"Okay."

"I was thinking we could go somewhere nice…"

"Great, I'll meet you at Applebee's."

Watching Riku eat five awesome blossoms was not really what I had in mind.

Attempts to seduce him also went just as unnoticed. I mean, one can eat a Popsicle only so sexily before gagging yourself on the damned thing. I was looking right at him the whole time, and nothing. He did nothing except laugh and patted me on the back as I started to cough.

Girls flirt differently then guys. As a proud member of the male gender, I'm more inclined to pass off my hints in loud exuberant hints, if at all. Though somehow, I doubt picking on Riku would have the desired effects. Riku, however, had dated girls. And perhaps it was time to take a lesson or two out of their book.

So, I avoided eye contact. I bit my lips, shied away from direct contact with him. And when I did, it was a touch here or there when he least expected it. I wore tighter clothing, and fiddled with my hair. I would ask him for help, and leaned in really close before quickly pulling away. Still nothing, other than occasional raised eyebrow. In fact, I was asked out by someone at school during my "let's pretend to have a vagina" phase. Now, Tidus was a good kid and all, but I only have eyes for Riku.

My next maneuver was a little bold. I accidently-on-purpose locked myself out of my house during a rain storm, whilst wearing a white t-shirt. So I was naturally inclined to take shelter at Riku's, who was after all, just down the street. So, my clothes were practically see-through by the time I got to his house. I thought it might…I dunno, arouse him to the fact that I could be…attractive? Nope, I got a warm shower and some of Riku's spare clothes instead of a roll in the hay.

I took Sci-Fi and Fantasy because I liked to read. Reading for me was easy, fun even. You don't have to think to read, and so I signed up for the class unknowing that it would be filled with slackers and stoners. And here I thought I was going to be able to read Asimov and get school credit for it. Luckily, there were a few other studious kids in my class. Among this select few was Roxas Thomas, boy genius, and of course Riku, who I swindled into taking the class.

We went to MSI, in an attempt to learn about… I dunno something. Half of us had been about a thousand times, and the other half really didn't care to begin with. Fields trips are taken for educational purposes, but abused to the highest degree and becomes an excuse to miss a day of school. And so, Riku and I wandered the hallow halls of the Museum of Science and Industry.

I of course had to go see the Eye Spy exhibit, and spent most of my time trying to figure out where the hell the fifth mouse was hidden. I dragged Riku to the U-505 submarine, Networld, the Ship collection, the racing cars, of course the hatchery, the heart and my favorite the Fairy Castle. I can remember standing in that room for what felt like hours, picking out the smallest details and listening to all of the information.

Jabbering, I pointed out the picture of Mickey and Minnie Mouse, drawn by Walt Disney himself. Riku just smiled and listened to me, nodding his head every now and then. The thing was, he actually listened, and didn't brush off what I was talking about; even if it was about a giant doll house.

We ended up in the ice cream parlor, and we sat in comfortable silence. Wistfully, I stared out the window at the cobble streets. I watched my classmates wander around the fake town, and inspect windows of the replica shops. Riku was texting someone on his cell, and it kinda ruined the whole nostalgic feeling of the place, that train of thought was ruined however when my own cell decided to vibrate.

I pulled it out of my pockets and flipped it open.

_'Hows it going_' it was from Kairi. I couldn't help but glance up at Riku. How was it going?

I'd been attempting to seduce him for the last semester. Now, summer was nearing, classes were winding down and I still hadn't achieved anything. And that's when it hit me. Nothing would ever happen. Riku and I…we would only ever be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. He'd always be a major part in my life, but maybe it was time to just move on. I tried, and I failed, nobody could blame me. God…I don't even know if Riku is gay…

'_Dropping it_' I replied. I set the phone back on the table and continued to lick at my ice cream.

Dropping it. Dropping it. Dropping it. Dropping it. Dropping it. Dropping it, over and over, that's all I could think of. Dropping it.

I suppose I could take Tidus up on his offer. I could go out with him; I could maybe fall for him. Riku wasn't worth all of this; my life had become one big headache. I wanted things to go back to normal, even if normal meant never having him in _that_ way.

My cell vibrated again.

'_You know Cosmo says the best way to seduce a guy is to just do it. At this point youve got nothing to lose. Just go for it you wont regret it._'

I stared down at my phone in disbelief. Suddenly, I felt angry. Angry at everything and everybody. Angry at Kairi for giving me shitty advice. Angry at Tidus for making it seem like I had a choice when it came to who I liked. Angry, so fucking angry at Riku, because he didn't catch the hint. Over five months and he didn't catch the fucking hint. I want to cuddle, and kiss him, and have him. I want to permanently have him. I want Riku Abe to be mine forever, and I never want to see him look at another whorish girl. I want to be the one he kisses, and looks forward to seeing in-between classes. I don't want to be his fucking friend anymore.

Rising from the table, I shoved my phone into my pants. Glaring, I stared down at Riku, who was still texting away on his cell. Angier then I've ever remember being, I yelled. Just plain old yelled.

"FUCK YOU RIKU ABE! F-U-C-K YOU!" I could hear the startled gasps of random tourists behind me, and felt Riku's gaze on me. His mouth was hanging open, and I could've counted all his pretty white teeth if I felt like it. He didn't look hurt, just slightly confused at my sudden outburst.

Not caring, I quickly stormed out of the shop and hurried off down the street. Behind me, I heard the screeching of metal, and knew that Riku was coming after me. I picked up the pace, and continued to speed down the bumpy road. Before I know it, Riku had caught up to me; he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" His voice was slightly raised, still confused.

"I'M DROPPING IT!" I roared back, knowing he wouldn't get it, and really not caring.

"I don't understand. I'm not a fucking mind reader Sora. I just can-," I cut him off as I wretched my hand from out of his grip and balled my fist into his stupid ugly yellow t-shirt.

"That's kinda obvious, isn't it?" I tugged him down to my level, a good few inches.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothing, that's the fucking problem!" There was a tense pause, Riku obviously trying to figure that one out. It's like he couldn't even comprehend that I might like guys…idiot.

"Look, I have no idea why you're so pissy. And I must've done something, and frankly, I've got no idea. So, I'm sorry, okay? Just drop it."

"I'm dropping it; I said that like two seconds ago!"

"Then do it already!"

"Fine!"

"Alright!"

"Good!" We stared at each other, panting slightly from our impromptu yelling session. I met his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, and all I could think of was 'God, do I still love him'. Kairi's stupid Cosmo advice flashed before my eyes.

I had nothing to lose. I don't think I could be friends with him after this, if he rejected me. But…not moving on was killing me. And I couldn't drop it, I just couldn't. I'm fucking tired of doing this song and dance routine. It was time to really do something.

I tugged on Riku's hideously yellow shirt, and smashed my lips onto his. Riku caught on rather quickly though and was soon kissing me back. I didn't let go of him, but instead slammed him up against the nearest doorway and stood up on my tiptoes, trying to gain some type of leverage against the incredibly tall Riku.

Soon, his hands were tangled in my hair and I was pulling him to an area hopefully more secluded. Still kissing him, our tongues in mid-battle, I pulled him into the dark cinema and towards the back row of benches. Grinning, I pulled him flush against me, and took a bit of a breather, before driving right back in. I flung my arms around his neck, and started to kiss him all over again. Riku met me halfway, and soon we were tangled up in each other all over again.

When we broke for air, I pushed him down to one of the empty benches at the back before straddling his hips, one hand pulling his head back to mine, the other descending down, and to his zipper. With a bit of a flourish, I quickly shoved a hand down his pants. With a grin, I moved my lips to his throat, and started to message Riku's ever growing problem through his boxers.

"S-Sora…" Riku was putty in my hands by this point, though I could feel the droves of people as they rushed past us.

Our spontaneous, slightly violent, make out session only lasted a few moments longer. By this point Riku figured out just what the hell was happening. He stood up, and I fell off of him, and landed with a rather undignified thud, right onto my ass. I glared up at him for a second as his eyes swept the theater.

Nobody was left, but we could hear people muttering outside the doorway.

"Was that Riku Abe?"

"He said Sora, he couldn't mean…"

Riku looked more than a little horrified, and he looked down at me. Slowly, I saw the fear melt away from his face as he offered me a hand up. I took it, and he hauled me up. Without saying a word, he cupped my chin in his hand, and lowered his head to meet mine. With a grin, I tossed my arms around his neck and helped pull him down. Still smiling against his lips, I figured that if nothing else, Riku was totally worth it.

* * *

A/n: How about...we get up to fourteen reveiws this time around. And, Sora's potty mouth has just upped the rating on this little sucker. I hope you guys enjoy that I'm expanding 'Worth It' to more then just Axel and Roxas. Next chaper is Riku's turn, and from there we move onto Zexion and Demyx.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm so sorry for how long this took to update. This was my first time writing from Riku's POV, so it was hard to knock this chapter out as fast as the others. Yet again, thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter! You guys are truly amazing! I couldn't ask for a better turn out. Also, really quickly, there's some ranting in a foreign language in this chapter. Because I don't speak Italian, I used the translator that came with Microsoft Word. So, I'm sure it isn't a 100 accurate. So, if you speak Italian, I'm sorry. Anyhoo, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, really don't want it. So don't sue me.

* * *

Never in a million years had I expected to be manhandled into relationship. I guess I'm popular, but only for my looks. Fact is, I have a pretty reclusive personality and it turns people off after they 'get to know me'. This didn't stop me from having girlfriends though. 

If a girl ever dumped me it was because I was 'too cold'. Yes, I enjoyed the physical aspects of a relationship, but the emotional part…not so keen on it. Above all else, I'm a guy. I don't care if you're wearing new shoes, or got a haircut. If your pet died, you might get a pat on the back. And that's the truth. I don't care, I most likely never will and I'm not sorry because that's who I am. To me a new dress is more of a hindrance than anything else.

Now, I'm going to be sorry I said this but here it goes. Girls are clingy. They want opinions and presents and I've got nothing to give. Girls are also emotional; when they figure it out that you're "a frostbitten SOB" they get a little upset. As in, hitting, kicking and screaming upset. Girls also have claws, and should seriously consider cutting their nails.

Being bitched out in the middle of the hallway by an ex rather publicly should've turned the other girls off, but it didn't and I had a steady stream of girlfriends since sixth grade. Some girl was always waiting in the wings, ready for their chance with me. So the girls came and went and I had a rather normal life.

That was until Sora jumped me. A whole new can of worms had been opened. Sora went from friend to _boyfriend_. At first I figured it was a good thing. A boyfriend wouldn't be a clingy as a girlfriend. Sora wouldn't want me to notice his new pair of pants, or drag me out to see some chick flick. Sora wouldn't be as emotional as girls, and life would go on. Only, I wouldn't be bitched out in hallways, and Sora would still be my friend only now we'd you know…make out and stuff.

So, I was dragged into a relationship with Sora, and lived happily ever after.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME OVER TONIGHT?"

"I have a game Sora, it's not like a make the sched-,"

"LIES!"

"Sora, I wouldn't lie to you. I have a game, and I can't miss it."

"PUH-LEASE! LIKE I DON'T KNOW THE SOCCER CALENDAR BACK TO FRONT!" Sora's nostrils flared for a good few moments before his rage suddenly stopped, and he lowered his eyes, pulling out the ever coveted puppy look. "…How could you think I wouldn't know? I come to all your games Riku..."

"Oh my god…" I pinched the bridge of my nose and diverted my eyes from the pathetic sight. A crowd had gathered around us by now, though Sora didn't seem to notice.

"Don't you drag my God into this, Riku Abe you shameless atheist man-whore!" I, of course, had no response to this. All the above was true, but coming out of Sora's mouth made it all seem very ridiculous. A few girls standing behind Sora nodded in agreement. "You just can't _not_ come over tonight Riku. We had _plaaaans_."

"We did…?" Bad move.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER! RIKU, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" And with that, Sora stormed away. As always, I was left alone in a circle of watchers, confused. The only real thought flying through my head was that my boyfriend must've had a vagina, and maybe the whole gay thing wasn't working out as planned.

From the crowd emerged the lone figure of Wakka, who clapped a large fist over my shoulder and shook me slightly.

"Man snap outta it, ya?"

"What?" I looked up at him, staring blankly.

"Sora just ran off, and you're gettin' stared at more than normal. You're gain' a rather notorious reputation, ya? First girls now boys." He laughed, and shook me around some more. Tidus stepped in front of us, frowning slightly.

"You shouldn't lie to Sora like that; he isn't like one of your ex-girlfriends."

"I know that. Look, Sora's just being a little…"

"Annoyin'?"

"Clingy?"

"Obnoxious?"

"Sora-esque?"

"Need we go on man?"

By now the crowd had gone, and we were standing alone in the hallway. Tidus and Wakka had their hand on their hips, as they continued to stare down at me. The warning bell rang, and one last girl ran past us on the way to the bus.

"You better get going man." Warned Wakka, grinning now. Tiddus stood beside and crossed his arms again, still glaring. "You'll wanna get to his house before he tells his mom."

A pause.

"Shiiiit…" And with that, I started the mad dash to the parking lot.

I ran right into a tiny freshman, knocking the books out of his arms, making the papers fly up into the air, and the whole thing was rather picturesque. What with how they fluttered about and I continued to run at break neck speed.

Out into the parking lot, and to the focus. Which I would've never driven if my mom hadn't bought it for my sister two years ago. The thing is decked out with a lot of hearts, and I think she super glued Tinkerbelle to the rearview mirror. Even the seat covers won't come off anymore. The only personal touch I added to the car wasn't even from me. It was a Chiquita Banana sticker that was stuck to one of the over head lights that Sora had stuck up there a year ago. We were so amazed that it stuck there for over a week, we decided to leave it up there until it fell off by itself.

Though, I completely ignored the girlyness of my car, jammed the keys in and speed off to Sora's house. I absolutely had to make it home before he did. If Sora beat me…hell would break loose.

On most days, I would visit Sora's house and we would act as we always did. Still doing the same stupid teenaged stuff. Well, that's not entirely true because the whole fondling thing had been added to the list as well. And in our highly routine life, I'd be asked over for dinner.

Mrs. Lombardi, Sora's mom, is a domestic goddess. Pleasantly plump, and almost always cooking. And while she cooks she sings the oddest, most obscure operas I've never even heard of. One hundred and ten percent Italian, who goes so far as to kiss my on the cheek when she's especially happy with me. She had a bit of an accent, and would grin whenever she would see I finished my plate.

"Ah, Sora dear, this is what we and the Orientals have in common. A love for pasta!" Sora would at least have the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. She however, wouldn't notice and just lean across the table to pat me on the cheek.

And for all of that love and general good nature, Mrs. Lombardi was rather protective of her only son. As in, she'd rip your head off…or have some obscure relation do it for her.

When I arrived at Sora's house, I let out a long string of curses. Sitting in the driveway was Sora's Nissan, and the family van. I smacked my head up against the wheel.

"Shit, shit, shiiiit!" I continued to curse even as I got out of the car and locked the doors. I didn't bother to knock, but let myself in. As soon as the door closed I stood face to face with Mrs. Lombardi herself.

"Hi…I just wanted to go see So-,"

"Voi ragazzo crudele! Come potreste fare Sora caro gridare come quello! Il ragazzo non colpevole! Sta gridando i suoi occhi fuori! Voi cosa wretched! Spit voi! Non meritate il mio soltanto figlio! Ho metà di mente per denominare il mio zio! Sul suo compleanno! Ragazzo crudele!" Mrs. Lombardi had impeccable aim, and a gob of spit hit me right on the shoe. I grimaced, wondering what in the world she had just said, but she decided to storm off into the kitchen and punch numbers into the phone rather angrily.

I seized the chance to escape her wrath and hurried up the stairs to Sora's room. I knocked on the door but got no answer. I knocked harder and only received a rather sulky:

"What?" I had to think quick…and this was the best I came up with.

"It's a-me, Momma! And I be a-havnin' some PASTA for you!"

"…What kind?"

"Spaghetti alla norma, you're a-favorite!" I could practically _feel_ Sora perk up from behind the door. The boy had a thing for eggplant, what else needs to be said? The one certain way to make Sora feel better is food. Unfortunately, all I had was a melted kit-kat bar in my back pocket. I doubted that would satisfy him.

The door swung open, and I sidled in.

"Riku!" He pointed a finger at me, rather accusingly, but like hell I was going to actually give him a chance for us to stop the whole 'healing process', especially since I had been bitched out in Italian only thirty seconds ago by a rather POed Mother Hen with connections to the mob.

And really, my impression was horrible. He should've known it was me to begin with…

"Look, you've been my best friend since forever. I know all most everything about you. And, I like you, truly I do. But we have never hung out every day. There are times, when yes, I am annoyed by you and want to be by myself. And yeah, I shouldn't lie to you. But, come on."

"That's not why I'm upset Riku."

"And I'm sorry that I forgot that we had plans. But Sora, I can't even remember my Mother's birthday, so chances I'll remember a date is slim to none."

"Still not why I'm upset."

"And I know I'm still adjusting to the whole gay thing. And I'm sorry it's taking me forever to get it. Because you know, me and relationships…not very compatible. But me and you are, so it's weird to be like not making out all the time… And I don't know how to treat a girl, even though I've dated a lot of 'em, so there's no way in hell I know how to treat you. I don't know how to be a good boyfriend."

"That's really not the problem Riku."

"Well then I have no idea, because I've just like, apologized for my whole existence and I've got no other idea as to why you were upset in the first place."

"Well yeah at first I was upset. That you didn't remember and that you lied to me and that you're an idiot. But I'm more upset with myself, because yeesh. I'm such a baby!"

"…" Why does this sound like a really bad soup opera?

"And it's just like. You're Riku. And sometimes I forget that you're Riku. That you're not some awesome kickass boyfriend and that upsets me. But I shouldn't let it upset me because you're really dense. I mean, reaaally dense."

"Okay, now that just hurts."

"It's like 'Duh, of course he won't remember, its freakin' Riku. He can't even catch on that I was like, madly in love with him for months!' you know? I mean, I know I'm pretty naïve but come on!" Sora laughed a bit. "I mean, like if you can't remember your Mom's birthday, why would you remember mine?"

"Oh…"

"Oh indeed."

"Well… fuck."

"Yeah." And that's how Riku Abe was declared the World's Greatest Douche Bag. The thing is, it was really cliché. That I forgot his birthday and all. But the worst part was we'd only been celebrating it for like…the last ten years. Before he was my boyfriend, he was my best friend. This was the kid who didn't laugh at me when I needed to sleep with a nightlight on up until the age of fourteen. It was just like, one of those moments when you just want to run away and scream "fuck" for the next couple of hours.

As in, lock yourself up because you're a jerk and just scream at yourself because you're a jerk and yell and yell and never come out again. Which sounds really weird, and makes me seem psycho, but that's how I felt. I wanted to run away from Sora and never come back again. Because me being with him was hurting him. And even though I didn't really understand the whole dating thing, I did get the best friend thing. And best friends don't forget birthdays. That's like, rule number one.

Sora continued to give me a kinda sad smile. It's like, he's smiling at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was small, and nothing like I'd ever seen on his face before. Normally, when Sora smiled he smiled with his whole body. Like, everything just light up, from his head to his toes. And now… I wasn't ready to face _this_. Disappointment, I guess. It's like, he knew that it would happen, but he still wanted me to exceed his expectations of myself.

When we were growing up, Sora always looked up at me. I was always the cool kid, the person to aspire to. Like, whenever we had fights, I came up on top. Or during field day, we'd compete against each other and I'd always get the blue ribbon. Even when it came to doing homework, I was the one Sora always came to first for help.

So suddenly being the disappointment… well it hurt. Or…I was shocked…or I don't know. It was odd. I couldn't believe I had let Sora down like that. It was like my whole world falling apart. I wasn't sure of where I belonged anymore. If I wasn't his friend…could I be his boyfriend?

I could feel my mind chasing itself in circles. Like Sora's retarded dog Pluto attempting to catch its tail. Around and around, and not really gaining any ground. Just, falling into this abyss of…not knowing, but fearing the worst.

Wow am I ever messed up.

Sora just stared at me, with that sad little smile and I wanted to run away and keep on running until I've figured everything out or died trying. So, I took a few steps back, my arm reaching behind me for the door. And, I pulled it open and quickly walked backwards out of it. Sora's eyes widen slightly as I turned around and sprinted down the stairs.

I got to the bottom, and ran past little Mrs. Lombardi who was shaking a large wooden spoon at me, and out the door into the street. Panicking, I had no idea where to run to. If I went home, surely somebody would let Sora in. I couldn't run to Wakka's or Tidus's house. I would feel really uncomfortable intruding on them. We were only friends through soccer. My mind continued to reel, wondering how I could be such a looser.

My whole life was wasted. Completely wasted. Sora had been the only person who really noticed me, liked me. And I wrecked it.

So there I stood, in summer's heat, about mid May, staring down an empty road of our subdivision maybe ten feet away from Sora's house. I stood there, on the blacktop staring at nothing in particular…just…staring off. My legs were tense, ready to run, but the rest of my body felt numb, dulled by the racing thoughts in my head.

"RIKU!" Sora was standing behind me, framed in his doorway, looking at me like he couldn't believe what I'd just done. My head turned all by itself, and I could just see Sora out of the corner of my eye. We must've looked at each other for a good minute before I took off.

"What the-, RIKU!" I could hear Sora pounding after me. Horrible scenes few threw my head, of all the horrible repercussions that Sora catching up to me might bring. So, I continued to run.

I right down to the end of Destiny Street, and right into Dawn Lane. I quickly looked behind me and saw that I was widening the gap between me and Sora. Sora had never really been a match for me when it came to athletics. Anyway, I had longer legs. Though, stupidly enough, I forgot that Dawn Lane led right into Radiant Court. I ran to the forest side, and stared around, looking for an exit. Sora had entered at the top of the court, and was staring down the cud sac, watching my every move. I twitched slightly under his gaze. Behind me there was only prairie grass, in front of me, Sora. I choose the grass.

Leaping over a fence, I took off into the field. I could hear Sora curse in the distance, something he only did when he was really upset. Unfortunately for the both of us, we had opted for shorts due to the hot weather we'd been having. So, the underbrush of unkempt prairie land bit into our legs as we ran through the wilderness.

Sora now had the advantage. He could easily maneuver around the weeds were as my long limbs were getting tangled. I could hear him crashing behind me, catching up. I pumped my legs faster, almost sprinting in an attempt to get away from him.

Though Sora was now like a little bulldozer, keeping to the path I had already carved out, and still gaining. When ran like that, for another handful of minutes. Sora gaining, and my pace dying down from all the sprinting I had done.

I could now hear Sora's heavy breathing from behind me. And as hard as I tried, I couldn't move any faster. If I had stuck to a steady pace, I would've outrun him, but all the panicking I'd done wasted a lot of energy. So now, Sora had caught up, and launched himself at me. I was able to turn around just in time, so it wouldn't be my face smacking into the ground.

He fell right onto my chest, and my head snapped back with a sickening thud. I winced, not only from the blow to the head, but as because of Sora's weight, who was now on top of me. Sora continued to wheeze, not even attempting to get off of me. I was winded, having felt all of the air in my lungs come out in one burst when Sora landed on me. So, we stayed still in the grass trying to catch our breath.

Slowly, Sora pushed forward, so his head wasn't on my chest anymore but hovering over my face. He looked down at me, still panting slightly, and a frown formed on his face. Instantly, I felt the urge to run again, to simply kick Sora off of me and run for my life.

"Don't you ever do that again." Sora propped himself up better, an arm on either side of my head and straddling my hips. I guess it would've looked somewhat provocative had Sora not looked ready to beat me within an inch of my life. "Don't you ever run away from me again, got it?"

I didn't answer him. Because I really didn't have one. I couldn't promise that I wouldn't take the easy way out again. I still wanted to run, so I couldn't promise I wouldn't do so in the future.

"So you screwed up, big deal! I told you I was okay with it, disappointed, yeah, but okay. And I try, really hard to remember that you're a freakin' retard, but come on!"

"I forgot your birthday Sora. That's not something you should be able to forgive me for. I'm not only your boyfriend; I'm your friend too. Friend's don't forget friend's birthdays."

"I told you. I'm fine. You could've made it up to me, like taken me out or something. But no, you ran and that's what really pissed me off. What did you expect to happen? Did you think I wouldn't love you anymore because you forgot something as stupid as that? Huh? Huh?"

"…Love?"

"Yes, you giant idiot. I've loved you since you came bearing a tray full of cookies and asked if I wanted to play color tag with you! I love you! Forgetting something as stupid as a birthday isn't going to change that you're the love of my freakin' life and that sounded really gay but I don't care!" And in a spasmatic flurry of limbs, Sora flailed, and planted a rather large kiss on me.

And really, it's hard to be kissing Sora and depressed. Well, it's hard to be in the presence of Sora and not lose a few brain cells, so it really wasn't the time to be doing any deep thinking about how I was a jerk and how Sora hated me…which he obviously didn't.

When Sora finally pulled up again, he was panting again. But now, he was also grinning.

"Happy birthday Sora."

"Whatever." And with that, he dove back down again.

And really, if forgetting somebody's birthday is going to reward you with a kickass make out session in a field; then it's worth it.

* * *

"You cruel boy! How coudl you make darling Sora cry like that! The innocent boy! He's crying his eyes out! You wretched thing! I spit at you! You don't deserve my only son! I have half a mind to call my Uncle! On his birthday! Cruel boy!" 

A/n: Thanks for reading, as always! If we can get up to 20 reviews, that would be kickass! Next chapter is Demyx's turn! Hopefully it won't take to long to update...


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I feel like this took forever to knock out..., though I'm pretty sure I got it done in like...a week. Here we are with Demyx's part. This is my...second time writing for him. I was very uneasy with the whole experience, I've never written Zemyx before, and I made sure to keep clear of reading any this week so I could put my twist on it. Um, I don't know if you guys know this, but I've been to all the places that are mentioned in the fanfic. I personally believe you can't write what you don't know.

So, thanks to all who reviewed! SmashCatchum, DeathSasha7, Orange.TicTacs (love the s/n), and the forever wonderful, undeniiable . xx, who totally rocks my world. Really, you guys are the one thing that really pushed me to let this fic grow.

Also also! (Sorry this is taking so looong!) Please check out my bio, there's details there as to how you can win an oneshot from me, anything you want! (Except porn)

Disclaimer: Don't own it, I don't want it, so you can keep it, and please remember not to sue me.

* * *

For living in Chicago my entire life you'd think I would've stepped inside of O'Hare Airport before now. I had flown before, too many times in fact. But never alone and never on a commercial flight. When Daddy owned part of the airline industry, and a private jet, one simply didn't fly commercial.

Though I suppose I should be grateful for the family discount. Otherwise, my already stretched pocketbook would've been stretched to the extreme. Really, when living off of ramen for the last year, I shouldn't have been blowing my well preserved money on a round trip to Rhode Island. But Lord only knows that I needed a pick me up.

And when I say pick me up, I mean sex. And lots of it. I hadn't had sex for two months. Two months of just me and my left hand. And while phone sex could be lovely and all, I was ready for some action, big time. As in I'm going to spend the next four days in bed, either having sex or getting ready for another round. Only leaving for food and potty breaks.

My appetite for sex started in eighth grade. I'd been dating my boyfriend for over a year, and figured it was a time to expand our relationship. Really, sex education never hit home for me. Not like I was going to get any girl pregnant, like…ever. So I seized the opportunity when my parents were in Florence, and brought my boyfriend over for a sleep over.

Though I'm pretty sure we ended up scaring my babysitter/maid in the process. Later on, she would confess to me that she had never heard anything funnier or scarier in her lifetime.

"Oh! Mr. Demyx! The noise you two were making. I thought he was killing you! At first I thought you were just playing with Legos, what with all the talk of 'that' not fitting 'there'. And then the screaming! Boy, I always knew you had a set of lungs on you, even when you were a baby. But my goodness were you loud! I was certain he was murdering you…until the screams took on a different tone of course." She said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Truth is, learning about how exactly to go about having gay sex from an encyclopedia should've been a sign it was going to turn out disastrous. Truth is, I don't care who you are, man, woman, child, gay, straight, top, bottom, whatever. Truth is, it's gonna suck. Your first time will always suck. You don't know what goes where, and just not knowing what you like. Worst of all is when you both have no idea what the hell you're doing.

And that's what happened to us. Our first time sucked. Worst of all, I was the one taking it up the butt. So while he was just confused, I was confused and in pain. I guess we should be happy we just walked, hobbled, out of the situation all right in the end. And I guess it wasn't that bad…it did get better at the end…

So, here I stand. Waiting to check my suitcase at the skycap, so I could get a hot piece of ass that I could only find in an Eastern Time zone.

Oh the things I'd do for sex…

I suppose this would be a good time to also state that yes, I've had the same boyfriend since seventh grade. I know him better than anybody else in the world. I don't think I'd blow my well saved pennies on anyone else. His decision to go to Brown almost killed me. Like, I was on top of the John Hancock Building, ready to jump.

Stupid smart ass Ivey league school…

As the only heir to a billionaire, I had little say as to where I would be attending college. My parent's picked it out, and I went. Of course I'd be taking the company over when I 'grew up'. My boyfriend…well. He got it lucky. He was the youngest of four. Not only that, he came from "old money", which basically means that at one point in time his great-great-grandpa owned 20 of America's economy. His family is right up there with the Rockefellers, or Vanderbilt. Only Scott doesn't sound nearly as impressive as Rockefeller.

So, he was allowed to roll around in his money and possibly never even work a day in his life. Of course, he wanted to work. So, he applied for Brown's screen writing program and of course, got in. Stupid jerk, leaving me so he could write movies…

And now we were in our second year of college, and I was missing him terribly. I still stuck in stupid Chicago and him out in retarded Providence. What was so cool about Rhode Island anyway? It was like…tiny! There was nothing to do there. And so what if Boston was only two hours away and NYC three. Chicago could kick their asses! As least it wasn't as smelly… Seriously, the Atlantic Ocean stinks. Take my word for it.

I flashed my driver's license to the baggage guy, already knowing there'd be no way in hell he'd recognize me. Demyx Peterson. My last name was pretty famous, but then again. How many Petersons do you know? Yeah, my point.

He plopped my bag on the conveyer belt, and told me I was good to go. He returned my ticket and ID to me. I smiled, and thanked him, before handing him a five. My maid told me it was polite to tip your baggage guy. I just hoped that'd be enough and he wouldn't like…send my luggage to Seattle. Which is by far a nicer city then New York by far.

Okay, I hold a grudge against New York. I really wanted to go to the Central Park Zoo, but it had been closed by the time we got there. Then I deiced a caricature would be nice…and the guy drew me with a freakin' mullet! I don't have a mullet, thank you very much. I have a faux-hawk! Sorry if that seems shallow New Yorkers, but that's the reason why. And sorry for lumping Boston in as well, but frankly, you're close to NYC so it's your own fault.

Not to mention you kinda stole my boyfriend…you…you… New Englanders!

I was surprised I got through security in half an hour. Truth was that was the part I was looking least forward to. I mean, you had to take off your shoes, pull out your laptop. Get any change outta your pockets, and shove all that stuff through in little grey boxes. I was afraid something like…fry the rubber off my shoes or something. When you fly privately, they don't really expect you to blow yourself up… 'Speically when your father owns the plane.

I hobbled through the terminal, with one of my shoes on halfway on. I followed the signs to my gate, and quickly fixed my shoe. I had a forty-five minutes until my 8:40 pm flight left. The seats around me were half taken, and I quickly seated myself next to nice looking lady.

As I bent over to pull out my cell phone, she noticed my sweatshirt. She grinned widely and pointed to the Brown logo plastered across my chest.

"Oh, you go to Brown?"

"No, not me, my friend." When talking to strangers, my boyfriend always was my friend. I guess I didn't want to make random people feel uncomfortable around me… I mean, for all I know she was a hardcore religious person. "I'm on my way to visit with him."

"My daughter goes to RISD, so they're right next to each other."

"RISD's pretty cool. I got to see it when he gave me a tour last year."

"So do you go to school here?"

"Yeah, I go to Loyola. But I've been told that Brown sweaters are the best by far, and they've yet to be proven wrong." She grinned at me, before turning back to her book. I turned back to my pockets, fumbling again with my cell phone.

I quickly sent a text, telling him I was going to be boarding the plane soon, and if he wanted a tacky airport souvenir.

He quickly texted me back, saying that, no he didn't need anything and that I should've thought about bringing him a gift before now. Typical. But I couldn't help the smile that came over my face. Of course, I'd gotten him a gift. I was bringing him a bag of caramel popcorn from "Nuts on Clark". Which by far is the best popcorn around. I had a little bag of cheese popcorn stashed away for myself.

In front of me, a girl about fifteen suddenly spotted me. She stood up and it looked like she was about to release a rather high pitch scream. Her older sister hushed her yanking her back into her seat. The oldest girl was wearing a JWU sweater, and I couldn't help but wonder why they were flying back to Rhode Island so late.

The younger girl quickly stood up again, slapper her sister's hand away from her and approached me. She looked down at me, smiling crazily.

"Uh, hello. Are you Demyx Peterson?" The only thought that flew threw my head was: 'Spotted'. In a normal situation, I'd be ushered away by some assistant or another. Because, normally I was 'spotted' only when I was walking into some type of event I was forced to go to. Like that one last week…what a nightmare.

"I saw you on the cover of OK! You went to that gala for Aids Research with your parents last week. There were a ton of celebrities there. And you're like, a male Paris Hilton, so they got pictures of you too! Doesn't your father like, make these." As to what 'these' were, I wasn't too sure, seeing as she gestured to the whole airport in general.

"Uh, my Dad's company designs and makes planes, yeah." I figured it would be best to be polite, seeing as how I was now getting stared at now by almost everybody at our gate.

"That's like amazing! Where are you going? You don't go to Brown… Oh!" She clasped her hands to her mouth. "I forgot, Zexion Scott goes there!"

"Yeah…he does." Crap…

"And you two are like, together right." I could feel the RISD mom stiffen next to me. Double crap.

"Not to be rude, but my personal life isn't really any of your business."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just thought. Well, its common knowledge isn't it?" Truth was; it was common knowledge. Anybody who subscribed to a tabloid in 2005 would've known about my racy affair with one Zexion Scott. We'd been careful to keep it a secret, only our families and close friends knew about us. That was until I thought it'd be a good idea to vacation together. Let's just say the paparazzi will find you anywhere. Even if that where is on a private yacht.

"I suppose so, but still, I appreciate my privacy." Good Lord our publicist would so love me right now.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't even think when I was coming over here. I'm so sorry!" And with her face a bright red color she rushed back to her sister.

It was hard not to feel like a jerk. I mean, she was pretty young and I guess I was kinda a celebrity. I mean, if I saw James Franco hanging out at O'Hare, I'd freak out a bit. Okay, more than just a little bit… So I see where she was coming from. With a sigh, I leaned back into my chair, eyes closed and feeling a bit humbled by the experience.

"Now boarding flight number 13123, please report to the gate. Now boarding flight 13123, direct flight from Chicago to Providence."

I looked up and spotted a flight attendant holding a microphone, and I quickly gathered up my bag to join the already forming queue. I adjusted my backpack, and readied myself to get onto the plane.

The flight attendant checked my ticket, and passed it back to me with a large fake smile.

"Enjoy your flight Mr. Peterson."

"Thank you." I muttered, before piling onto the plane. I climbed into my seat and quickly settled in. Hood up, eyes closed, seat buckled, and was ready to take a well deserved nap.

The thing is, when your dad is always going away on business, and demands his wife goes with him, his wife would normally demand her son go with her, to keep her company. I spent a good part of my life flying from one coast to the next, tagging along with my mom on my dad's business trips. I guess you could say that my life wasn't very normal. But I got to experience a lot of things that other kids hadn't.

For example, one time my dad had to do business in San Francisco, and we, of course, were dragged along. In a sudden decision, my mother decided to whisk us away to a vegan B&B. I spent the next week running around in fields full of llamas and eating pancakes made without milk. In fact, that's where I learned how to play the sitar. The owner took a liking to me, and pulled me aside one day to proclaim that I had the perfect hands for a sitar. Being nine, I had no idea what a sitar was, but was eager to learn anyway.

My mom ended up commissioning him to make me my own sitar, which I received as a present for my tenth birthday. I still have it, and would've taken it with me had I not been flying commercial. I was too afraid of losing it or it being smashed or something.

Zexion often refers to it as my second boyfriend, my secret lover, and the blue monstrosity. But, I know he loves it. Everybody who sees it falls in love with it. It's huge and blue and well…I dunno. But I would marry that thing if it wasn't an inanimate object.

So, being dragged around by my mother for half of my life led to the natural conclusion that being on a plane was second nature to me. I felt more comfortable in a plane then in my dorm room. I spent my first night away from home totally freaked, and ended up staying up all night clutching my sitar to me. On a plane however, as soon as I'm settled, I'll just conk out.

The next thing I knew, the plane was touching down, and I was jostled around in my seat. I got a rather bad case of whip lash as my head crashed into the window next to me. A groan escaped from my mouth as my neighbor snickered at my stupidity. I had half a mind to shoot him a dirty look, but decided that after the incident with the girl, my karma really didn't need to be taking any more hits today.

"This is your captain speaking. We've now arrived at TF Green International Airport. The local time is 11:53, thank you for flying with us today." Well, it was hardly today anymore. Today would only last for another seven minutes.

I'd been told there's always a mad dash to get off of the plane. My maid warned me to have my bags ready for when we landed so I could make a sprint for the door. I took her advice, and clutched my backpack to me, before pulling a very ninja move and slipping past my neighbors.

Outside in the terminal I was met with pictures of Cape Code and green carpet. Which I guess made sense seeing as it was TF Green Airport. Though I'm pretty sure TF Green was some dude's name. Should totally Wikipedia it…

And that's when it hit me. Zexion, love of my life, provider of all things sex, was within my grasps. So I did the most logical thing, which was to sprint. As in, arms flailing down the hall my feet slapping against ugly green carpet.

Behind me, I could hear somebody laughing at my antics. But then again, I doubt they would be getting laid tonight, so they could go to hell. I rushed past the girl from earlier, and she just giggled, and I couldn't help but feel my already manic smile grow wider.

I practically skipped down the escalator into the baggage claim and past a rather large yacht that seemed to be moored there for no good reason. I did the hokey pokey and turned myself around, when suddenly I spotted him.

Short, really short, sullen looking, stupidly long purplish emo hair, but he was most defiantly the love of my life. When he saw me, I watched one eyebrow rise in mock curiosity. But really, his sourpuss wasn't going to deter me.

With a rather exuberant leap, I landed in front of him, my big goofy grin still intact. His other eyebrow rose to meet the other one, before both slowly lowered.

"Demyx." He greeted. Which most people would write off as just plain rudeness, or like he didn't care or something. But I know that Zexion missed me. I mean, its hard not to miss me. It is hard not to notice I'm gone, and thusly you miss me. Because yeah, I am just _that_ loud.

"Zexion." I returned, my smile not fading as I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Like, if he was ten pounds lighter, he'd be in two pieces.

"Get off of me, you're causing a scene." I obediently let go of him, but instead grabbed one of his hands. I clutched it tightly for a good few seconds before dragging him off towards the carrousel.

It was hard not to smile, I was so happy to see him again. I'd missed him, a lot. I missed everything about him. Though I suppose it's not hard to miss somebody you've known for practically forever. I leaned in on him, imposing on his personal space bubble, but knowing it wouldn't bother him. If I'd been some random stranger, I'd most likely be dead by now. What with the dragging and the jumping…

The carrousel kicked into life, its mechanical parts clinking together as it started to spew out bags. So we stood in silence, enjoying each other's company. We were together again, finally, for what seemed like ages but was only a few months.

And we waited, small smiles on our faces, his masked better than mine, but still there.

Downside was, we ended up waiting for an hour, and my bag never showed up. When we went to the information desk, right underneath the yacht, I was told my baggage was currently in St. Louis. Zexion couldn't stop me from hitting my head on a desk, and looked rather annoyed with me for acting so immature.

I gave the assistants my cell number and they told me they'd call me sometime tomorrow when my baggage made it to the airport.

Zexion was now the one dragging me out of the terminal. As he pulled me into the parking structure he shot me a rare smile; the one that he only gave me when he was…well, to put it bluntly, about to pound me into the floor.

"It doesn't matter, Dem, where we're going we don't need clothes." And with a goofy grin spreading across my face I nodded my approval.

"Sounds like a plan." Even if I spent most of my money just getting here, being pounded into the floor was so worth it.

* * *

A/n: And there's Demyx's turn! I hope you guys liked it... Next up is Zexion. And I'm very afraid 'cause I've never written him before. So, it might take longer to knock out the next chapter, sorry. Remember to review. Over 100 clicks on chapter 4, so I know you guys are out there! Also, please check out my bio to find out a way to win an oneshot from me, yes guys, you are that awesome. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: First off, I'm so very sorry for the wait. It's been almost three weeks and I feel horrible, because in reality it only took me about a week to write this all. I hope I didn't slaughter Zexion here…

Second of all, I'd like to say thanks to all who reviewed. Truly, you guys, amazing, as always. Without you guys there would be no point to this story, I aim to please. Thanks to: I'll have some stupid cliché (who can have her cliché, and some cake too), Indiesin (who praises my characterization and humor skills too highly), Orange.tictacs (who calls me awesome in every review, and inflates my ego way to much), undeniiable . xx (who's been here since the beginning, and I might be tempted to marry), and Marcus1233 (Yes, I am a girl, and I'm 17, you were pretty close on the age part. And here I thought I sounded like a 14 year old…).

Thirdly, the whole Demyx loving sex thing. It was so based off of my best friend/big brother Ryan it's not even funny. He'll be turning 20 this month, and basically talks about sex 24/7. He's a bit of a spazz like our darling Demyx, who when deprived from such activites, obviously has it on the brain. I really hope he didn't come off as a sex fiend, because that wasn't my intention. And before you ask, yes, Ryan is gay.

Fourthly, nobody has snagged the free fanfic, so keep on reviewing!

Fifthly, this has taken up to much time… ENJOY!

A/N: Don't own it, don't want it. Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, thank god.

* * *

I would think that a normal twenty year old, by this point in their life, most likely has had a serious relationship. I would also go on to presume that this relationship started anywhere from sophomore year in high school upwards. Relationships that start is say, fifth grade, rarely carry on through middle school, let alone college. 

Yet here I stand waiting for my boyfriend of seven years, roughly making me thirteen when we first started dating. By my own calculations, that alone makes no sense. I have not met anybody else who started a long term relationship in seventh grade. I do not even know anybody who has been able to maintain a relationship for over six months.

So, what makes me different? Or, shall I say, what makes us different? I suppose I would have to analyze our relationship from the start to figure out how I ended up with him still here today.

Way back when, in a place worse than hell, I was a band geek. French horn, only one in the band, and shoved between the brass and the saxophones. I was also short of stature, as I still am today. I suppose that I would have been made fun of often, if not for the name. Scott. Yes, as in _those_ Scotts, the famous ones, the ones that party with the Rockefellers, I am well aware. I will admit though, that I was a geek, a nerd, and a bit of a loner.

In seventh grade, the band merged with the eighth grade band, and thusly, we were introduced to a whole new lot of children who shared our interest. Though, while we had all played together before, now we would always be performing together. Our first day back, we always sat through those boring introductions, the one the teachers make kids do so they can 'get to know each other'. Half way through the alphabet, was the first time I had ever seen Demyx Peterson.

"Hi! I'm Demyx, and I'm new here this year! I play the piano, sitar, bells, drums, saxophone, trumpet, and I'm really hoping to learn the tuba! I love music, and I'm sure we can all be best friends!" A rather lanky boy, who seemed to be sporting a mullet, rambled off.

The sad truth was; I fell in love at first sight. If I had never experienced the sensation, I would have never thought it existed. Though I will say I did not fall in love, per say, I just took an interest in Demyx Peterson, and was more than willing to keep a close eye on him.

So, with my new interest in Demyx Peterson, I began to stalk the new kid. During the next few weeks, my obsession grew to the point where I became concerned about my mental health, the other side, the less logical one, really did not care. So, I continued following the other boy, hoping to either catch his eye or learn something useful about him.

The only thing I learned was that I was creepy, and Demyx was clueless.

Very soon, Demyx Peterson was popping up everywhere I went. He passed by me in the hallways, had the same lunch period, and of course, band every day. Rather quickly, I knew his schedule well enough to know the precise moment in which to look over my shoulder so that I could catch a glimpse of him. I knew that between third and fourth period he would go to the water fountain and that he would run past me during the break between sixth and seventh she he could make it to art on time.

At lunch, I would sit a few tables away and watched him make new friend. He had that certain amount of energy that drew people to him, people who liked him and wanted to be friends with him. A boy named Luxord, an eighth grader at the time, quickly gravitated to him and brought his friends along with him.

Soon, it was hard to ever see him by himself. He had a faithful group of friends who stuck to him at all times. I did not see anyway how a loner like me would ever get close to a social butterfly like him. I supposed it was time to give up on my little obsession. But in October, Demyx finally approached me.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" He was standing over me, smiling. I could not think of what to say; had no snappy reply. Of course I wondered why he asked me. Why now? Why me? Why…why? My hand drooped, revealing my face and rather wide eyes. "Ah! I've heard of that book!" I glanced at the cover, A Brave New World. "Is it a movie?"

"Unfortunately."

"Bad? That stinks. I heard they're making Lord of the Rings into a movie. I hope it doesn't stink… I really liked the books." I did not. "So um, you gonna sit with us?" I nodded, and slowly followed him over to his table. Once there, I sat next to Demyx, raised my book once more, and did not say one word to anybody there. I knew I must have received more than a few odd looks, and I am sure that Luxord was not pleased with my addition. Just one more butt on an already crowded bench.

However, Demyx looked pleased, and I had to hide a small smile behind my book.

So, I joined Demyx's lunch table, and soon became what could be a called a friend. I was satisfied for now, even though I had never been over to his house, or hung out with him outside of school.

"Zexion, are we friends?" Demyx asked suddenly, looming over me as I packed away my French horn. I glanced up at him, forehead wrinkled slightly.

"Acquaintances." I supplied dully, wiping my mouth piece.

"And if I wanted to be friends with you?" He pressed, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. I noticed he was biting his bottom lip and looked unsure of himself. He looked…cute. I remember thinking that. That he looked really cute, and I would have liked to possibly kiss him, or hold his hand…

"Then act like one, and I will be your friend."

"I've been a good friend to you, Zexion."

"I suppose that makes us friends after all." I locked up my case, and placed it into my band locker. With a resounding click, I looked Demyx in the eye, who was already smiling.

"Friends!" He said, smiling happily, a hand extended towards me.

"Friends." I replied, taking his hand and shaking it. Demyx continued to grin even when I let go of his hand. His hair flopped into his face, and he quickly smoothed it back as the bell began to ring. He threw me one last, beaming, heartbreaking smile, before running off, presumably for the bus.

I stayed crouched down next to my locker, feeling heat creep up my neck. I slapped a hand to the base of my head and rubbed, hoping to get rid of the feeling. My whole face felt tingly, like a thousand little needles were poking at my face.

Above me, I heard a little laugh and a jingle of keys. My big sister stood above me.

"How long have you been like that, Zex? School let out five minutes ago." She didn't wait for an answer as she pulled me up by my backpack, I glared at her.

"It is not any of your business, Whit."

"That's what you say now, baby brother…" She trailed off, looking over her shoulder before pulling me out of the door. "Come on, geek, let's hit the road."

"Whatever."

"God, you're only five steps away from becoming a valley girl." Sputtering, I followed after her.

In December, around the corner of my book, I could see that Demyx was indeed starting to act as if he might've had a crush on somebody. He had all the symptoms. Suddenly he became very self-conscious. Making sure his uniform looked nice every day, his hair somewhat tamed, and giggled nervously every now and then. I could not tell who it was directed at. It could have been anyone. Well, except for me.

He never acted nervous, or cared how he looked like in my presence. My hopes began to fall again. While I was happy to be his friend, I didn't want him to date anybody else besides me. He could have been friends with anyone, as long as he remained single, there was hope.

"Buck up Zexion!" He roared during one lunch, practically launching himself across the table to give me a noogie. I frowned, and tried to push him off.

"Stop."

"I said cheer up! Get outta that funk!"

"Please stop." People were now watching us, and I could feel those damned needles again. I struggled harder, trying to pull myself out of his grip.

"No, not until you smile!"

"P-Please!" I could feel the prickles migrate up to my eyes. I knew I was on the verge of tears, and I knew everybody else knew it too. Well, except for Demyx. Axel Flynn was laughing. From the two months I had spent at that table, I knew Axel had many laughs. This one, however, was the worst. It was cruel, high-pitched, and totally at my expense.

"Demyx let him go." Luxord snapped, so fiercely it made Axel shut up too. Demyx let me go, and shot a look between the three of us, first to Luxord, then to Axel, and finally to me. I knew he was confused. I completely understood why he did not understand why I hated being the center of attention.

Demyx craved it. He wanted to be the focus of everybody in the room. Everything he did was to get people to look at him. Meanwhile, I shied away from attention as much as possible. It was not as if I had gone through anything traumatic, it was just part of my personality.

So, I simply stood up and left. I could feel them still watching me as I marched out of the cafeteria, book clutched in a death grip to me. I kept my pace even, controlled, just making my way to the bathroom. Once reaching it, I locked myself in a stall and read my book.

There was only about ten minutes left of lunch period, and Demyx entered the bathroom when there was only five minutes left. He poked his head under the stalls, looking for me. When he did, it was with my nose stuck in Death of a Salesman. He crawled under the door, and stood in front of me, looking a bit ashamed.

"That's a play, right?" He asked, toeing at the floor. "I've heard of that one." I merely nodded, and Demyx looked even more embarrassed. "Look, I…"

"You do not have to apologize."

"Yes I do! You said stop, but I didn't listen. I just, you know, was kidding around. I didn't think I'd hurt your feelings or nothing! If I'd knew I'd make you cry-,"

"I did not cry." Which was a lie, and anybody with half a brain could have seen that I had been crying. My eyes were slightly puffy, and my face still wet.

"I was just…not paying attention. I should've listened to you. I would never embarrass you Zexion! Never on purpose."

"Whatever."

"You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, you just wanted to show off. You know, make the stupid loner kid cry, or something among those lines. Make yourself look all popular, and what not. Yes, I understand perfectly Demyx."

"Zexion! No, that's not what I wanted at all!"

"There is no use pretending. You could at least be honest about it, if I am being used and all."

"I'm not using you! I would never, ever do that! Not to anybody!"

"So what does that make me, Demyx? A nobody? Is that all I am, a big fat nobody?"

"No! You're not even listening to me! I'm trying to apologize to you!"

"Well I do not accept it."

"You have to! You said we were friends."

"I said we would be friends if you treated me like a friend. That was not treating me like a friend."

"I rough house with everybody. They know it's just kidding around!"

"Well I do no 'rough house'."

"You what, read?"

"Yes, I read, and you should try it sometime!"

"I read plenty!"

"Like what, Harry effing Potter? That's kid's book!" Demyx's face turned red, and I could practically see him swelling up.

"You can call me an idiot, but don't insult Harry!"

"What's he, your boyfriend?"

"Shut up!"

"Did you cry when Cedric died?"

"N-No!" I laughed at him. It was mean, it was cruel, and I had totally switched the topic on him. Yes, I was hurt, so I took it out on him. I knew that I shouldn't have attacked him, and I knew that it was wrong. But, I didn't care. "You're a jerk! I now I know why nobody is friends with you!" With that, he exited the bathroom. Not crying, not flouncing off, just left.

After that I went back to reading, and to class and back to life the way it had been before Demyx dragged me to his table.

Once again, I was sitting by myself at lunch, reading one book or another. Sitting at the back of the classroom, being ignored… Typical Zexion.

Demyx and I however, did not have a chance to rekindle our friendship. He avoided me for the most part, or was away with his parents. I was too antisocial and proud to suck it up and approach him myself. Thusly, we drifted further and further apart, until I did not think I would ever have a chance with Demyx ever again.

March of 2001 had me rounding a corner on my way to Cooking 101 when I overheard Demyx squawking away at Luxord.

"Truth is; I've got a crush on somebody." Luxord's only reaction was two raised eyebrows.

"That's nice and all, Demy, but I don't really have any advice for you."

"B-but you've had girlfriends! People ask you out. How do they do it?"

"They just came out and said it. It's a simple 'I like you', or 'Would you like to go see a movie." Not as complicated as you're making it out to be…" Luxord wad fiddling with his backpack, clearly wanting to go to his next class, but like the tragic look of utter despair was keeping him rooted to the spot.

"But what if h-she says no?"

"H-she?" Luxord mocked, suddenly not so distracted, a grin splitting onto his face.

"She!"

"Really now? I wouldn't laugh, you know; if it was a bloke. Suppose that's why you're asking me anyways…"

"You wouldn't?"

"Nah, very modern I am. 'Sides it's not me, now is it?"

"No! Of course not!"

"It's not that Zexion kid; is it? He seems a little creepy, 'specially since he made you upset and all." My heart skipped a beat or two. It literally stopped beating for a good few seconds before starting up again. My breath hitched, I most likely had a bit of a 'swooning fit'. Hoping, praying that Demyx Peterson liked me. That I was the mystery person he had a crush on.

"Well then, who is it?"

"Axel…"

"Flynn!" I could have died. Of all the people to like Axel Flynn! Axel Flynn who was a jerk, a bit of a bully even? Axel Flynn who enjoyed laughing at people? The same Axel Flynn who caused Professor Vexen to have a nervous breakdown in the middle of class? That Axel Flynn?

My heart was beating loudly in my chest. Too loudly. I attempted to take some nice long breaths, trying to calm it down. After a few minutes of this I started to choke. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. My fingers started to feel tingly, and my face was being poked by those needles again. I swayed slightly before crashing down to the floor, world gone black.

When I woke up again, Whitney was standing over me, clicking her tongue.

"Such a drama queen…"

When I returned to school, nobody treated me differently. I was still ignored, still made fun of behind my back. Demyx and his crew still ignored me, and I continued life as always. Curled up in a book, and attempting to block everything else out.

In April, as I made my way to the parking lot, and to my big sister's car, I heard a rather startling conversation.

"Wanna make out or something!" I hid behind a corner, just peeking around enough to see Demyx and Axel standing alone in a deserted hallway.

"What?" Axel took a few steps away from Demyx, looking confused.

"I…uh…I like you Axel! I'd really like to go out with you."

"I'm going to miss my bus Dem. I should get going…" He was still backing away when Demyx caught him by the arm, dragging him back, and looking pathetic.

"I said I liked you. I want to go out with you."

"Look, I like you too Demyx. Just…I'm not ready to date. Anybody."

"You've dated Larxene!" He squeaked, desperate.

"That was different."

"Why! Because she's a girl?"

"No, because she wasn't annoying like you! Let go, goddamnit!" Demyx squawking indigently, only now Axel was halfway down the hallway, and wasn't looking back.

Slowly, I walked over to Demyx, who looked like he was about to cry. I placed a hand on his shoulder. After all, I knew how it felt to be rejected, even if I had never confessed to Demyx. I still knew how it felt to like somebody, who would never like you back.

"Zexion…" He murmured softly, bowing his head. "I really liked him."

"You are not annoying."

"Really?"

"I would not lie to you. Would you want a ride home? My sister is outside."

"That'd…be nice. Thanks Zex, you're a really good friend." I could see him smile, and offered him one of my own; small, feeble, but there nonetheless.

"Thank you." Small smiles still on our faces I escorted him out of the building. I knew even though Axel had crushed him, even though he had just been rejected, that he would bounce back soon enough, and that is what made Demyx so wonderful in the first place.

The next week, I went back to sitting with Demyx at his lunch table. School was ending in May, and we had already been separated for the last four months. So, Demyx attempted to make up for lost time. He dragged me into conversations with the rest of his group, he made me socialize. It was all for the better, however, it made me self-confident. Suddenly, when May rolled in, I was ready to face Demyx, and the crush I had on him for the last ten months.

We were standing at Demyx's locker, and I was waiting for him to finish packing up his bag for band, our last class of the day.

"I just finished Timeline, you'd really like it. Its uber geeky!"

"I will be sure to pick it up." Lies.

"I hope they don't make it into a movie…" He trailed off. "Why do movies always ruin the books?"

"The authors and directors do not have cohering visions on the material at hand; that is why."

"Right…"

I could hear his lock click into place, and turned to face him. We stood, together, small smiles on our faces, and the needle pricks returning, poking at my cheeks.

"We should get going." Demyx finally supplied, gathering his pack, and adjusting his uniform. He waited a few moments for me to join him by his side before we walked towards the band room.

We stood, side by side, in the crowded hallways. Suddenly, I turned to face him, looking him square in the eyes, even though I had to crane my neck to do so.

"I really like you Demyx."

"I like you too Zexion. You've been a really good friend to me. Even though we kinda drifted for a while there…"

"No, I _like_ you Dem."

"I _like _you too, Zex." He said, winking. I could feel the prickling start up again and Demyx shouldered me. He grinned. "You're my best friend."

"You are not mine!" I was now the one squawking, and Demyx whipped around to look at me, looking shocked.

"W-What!" He squawked right back at me. "B-but I thought-," I cut him off, suddenly launching myself forward and latching my lips onto his.

It was my first kiss, and as he would later tell me, his too. And we stood rather awkwardly like that, eyes wide open, and me on my tip-topes, squashed together.

Behind us, people were whooping, and giggling. The needles pricked at me ten-fold, but I didn't dare break eye contact with him.

Suddenly, I saw Demyx lean down, and pushed me back onto solid ground as he placed both of his hands onto my cheeks, effectively covering up my blush from our audience. His eyes were closed now, and his nose was wrinkled up, just like in our math class when he was working on a problem he could not quite figure out. Just as suddenly, something bit my bottom lip, and my mouth opened up in surprise. My blush deepened, first because I thought I ruined our kiss, secondly because a tongue had just entered my mouth.

My world went black, and I was convinced that I had fainted again. Surely people were not meant to go this long without breathing. It took me a moment to realize it was because my eyes had clenched shut of their own accord. I let out some rather embarrassing noises as Demyx continued to kiss me soundly.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged backwards by our gym teacher, and Demyx was being pulled the other way by our English teacher. Mr. Lexeaus had a firm grip on my sports jacket, and Mr. Xaldin had just a tight of hold of Demyx's backpack.

"Principal's office." Mr. Xaldin snapped, pointing in the corresponding direction with a rather frightful looking pen. "Now!"

Sighing, I rested my head up against the plaster behind me. Really, that lovely trip down memory lane had done no good. I was nowhere close as to figuring out why we were still together. I waited a few minutes longer, wondering if Demyx and drowned himself in the toilet.

My fears however, were moot as he came bounding out of the men's room a few moments later. His lanky frame towered over mine as he made wild gestures at the bathroom.

"Holy crap! Zex, there are hand dryers by freakin' _dyson_ in there! Like that vacuum company!" He looked like he was about to pee himself in excitement. "My maid has a vacuum by them!"

"I knew that already, I live here, remember."

"…You live in the mall?"

"No, I live in Providence."

"So you knew and you didn't tell me!" He was squawking again. A habit he had never really grown out of.

"I did not deem it as important."

"Dude! Dude…, my skin freakin' rippled when it was drying my hands! How is that _not _important?"

"I am severely sorry for my miscalculation, Demyx, it will never happen again."

"It better not, or your ass will be on the line!" With a grin, a bit more crazy than normal, he tugged me off in the direction of the escalators. "I so wanna see that 'Neighborhoodies' shop! I so wanna sweatshirt that says "I heart my super rich boyfriend", or something!"

"I can barely wait." Truthfully, I could hardly wait. In the end, Demyx loved me. Only me, forever me, and all because I had put my neck out on the line in seventh grade, which, in hindsight, was worth it.

* * *

A/n: Really quickly. This takes place about a day after the last chapter. Demyx and Zexion are currently in Providence Place, a mall in Providence, Rhode Island. Yes, there is a store named 'Neighborhoodies', who makes custom clothes, and they do have dyson hand dryer as well. The 'prickles'/'needles', is Zexion blushing, in case you were confused. And and, Xaldin's pen looks like his spears... 

Remember to review! They're the one thing that really keeps me going. Without reviews, this story wouldn't exist. Let's try to get it up to 34? Hmm, hmm? I know there are enough of you out there. And remember, if you review, you could win a fanfic!

Next up, we return to Chicago, and Axel! Yes, it will be a rather _festive_ chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: SO SO SORRY! I have a lot of excuses, but I'll won't list 'em off. Let's just say, I took a little vacation, to celebrate the Holidays and getting to the half way point! I will try to never take this long again!

Congrats to orange.tictacs for winning my fanfic review raffle! Please PM me or put in a review what you'd like your fanfic to be.

Um um...please check out my account page and it has a link to my blog that I use just to update my writing stuff. This means about everyday you can get a sneak peek of the next chapter and hear about how work is going. These little a/ns are getting to long, so I can answer questions better on my new blog.

Disclaimer: Don't own KH, don't want it, so please don't sue.

* * *

Quick, think back to middle school. Remember those dreams you use to have? The ones about walking into school naked, or only in your underwear. Those ones, the really stereotypical one that pretty much don't exist after you leave the hell-hole called 'public education'.

Not that I actually went to public school in middle school. Didn't convince my parent's on that one till High school… Did you know that four more years of private schooling could've added up to five trips to Disney World? Needless to say, Mickey and I were _tight_ in high school.

So the whole underwear feeling is stemming from the fact that I'm literally up on a pedestal making an ass out of myself. And what I mean by that is I'm currently standing in front of my employees wearing an Armani suit and a cheap holiday tie from some chain store. And when I say cheap, I mean cheap. As in the tie currently strangling me not only was made out of cheap polycotton blend shit, but also bore a picture of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer that felt the need to light up ever three seconds or so.

This morning Roxas had dressed me in what he deemed to be 'appropriate' to talk to my staff in. Unfortunately, he had run across my father's armoire, dug through the mess that hadn't been touched in two years, and found the festive tie. My dad had and odd sense of style, Mom often said I got my sense of humor from him. He was the only person in the world who'd stand in front of his employees wearing a cheap Wal-Mart tie and still be at ease.

I didn't have that confidence. Not an ounce.

"So, Happy Holidays, and here's to yet another successful year at Flynn Financial!" I raised my glass, and a chorus rose up in front of me. Sometimes, I wondered how people two times older than me can stand to work for a lazy twenty-one-year-old who maybe comes into the office once a month.

"Here here!" I watched the gaggle drink their champagne and clap dutifully. I got off of my pedestal, a box from storage and joined the masses, already loosening the Rudolph tie. Over the sea of heads I could pick out few I actually knew. Mr. Murnane, balding and in his late forties, who basically ran this place for me. Nice enough guy; has bit of a temper, though tended to suck up to me. And that was his wife, Carla. Bleach blond, most likely went gray years ago.

Kujawinski, pretty girl, who was in her mid-twenties. Not too much older than me actually. She just graduated from DePaul and was currently working for us as a secretary. Really smart though, and I didn't mind having her voice greet me when I called in

And there was Larxene, who was part of the pay role. How she convinced me on that one, I'll never know. I think…she was technically my assistant. Though I can't remember anytime she'd actually been usefu-,

Oh yes, that's why I kept her around.

Through the crowd a small figure made its way, parting the working class elites like Moses parting the red sea. They stopped right before me and plucked my glass away. Without the barest hint of a smile, they placed the champagne back on a nearby table.

"You're my ride home tonight." He reminded me sullenly. "The least you could do would be not getting us killed on the way home."

"Yes, ever so sorry Mr. McCurdy." I grinned, elbowing Roxas in the ribs. "Do attempt to put on a happy face. It's not every day Larx feels so gracious as to take her younger brother out on the town."

"If these people are as stupid as you're making them out to be, you should reconsider their future here."

"I've got these people kanoodling with Oprah, they know when to keep their mouth shut." I picked up my glass, completely by-passing any dirty looks Roxas might have been shooting at me. "It's not my fault two people who claim to be siblings and share some of the same features are mistake for siblings, even when they are not and I only want you here to drag you through the exact same pain and suffering I must go through every time I step into this god forsaken place." I took a rather large sip of my drink, and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Lush."

"Look, when you're twenty-one you can enjoy this just as much as I can. For now, however, the law still says 'no' to that one."

"I don't even-,"

"Spare me Rox. You're not my mother."

"No, I'm not." He folded his arms over his chest, glaring up at me now. "But you're the adult here, you should act like it."

"An adult who just made an ass of himself, so happy holidays, I'm getting wasted."

"I can't believe you brought me here." He suddenly snapped. "These are your employees. These people respect you; you shouldn't be bringing your 'best friend's under aged brother' to holiday work parties."

"And yet, you're so legal where it counts." He blushed slightly, before sticking his nose up in the air and avoiding eye contact.

"This is stupid. I hate being here, the only people I know are you and Larxene, and you two aren't great company."

"You could go chat up Miss Kujawinski, she's got a pretty nice rack. You could pass for eighteen if you try hard enough." I patted him on the head. "Off with you, attempt to seduce members of the opposite sex. Be good. Be safe. Use a condom, that's a good lad." Roxas's face snapped back to mine, his face caught half way between a blush and a scowl.

"That's disgusting."

"You like it." I drank some more, grinning down at Roxas, eyebrows waggling slightly. He rolled his eyes again, arms crossed over his chest defensively. "The least you could do is enjoy the view." I said, gesturing towards the windows that pointed out to the lake. "Hello Lake Michigan. How's the pollution today?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_?"

"This isn't getting us anywhere, I'm going to go over by Larxene and pretend to be her brother some more."

"Good luck with that Roxas McCurdy!" I waved him off as he stomped back to Larxene, and I really couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face at the lone middle finger drifting away through the crowd of people.

I continued to observe the window, and actually walked closer to it. I watched the city outside, still bustling, but then again, it was only seven. People would be going home now, to their families…

Christmas was in two days.

My father built this company with his own two hands. Sometimes, that's hard to believe. I mean, this company is younger than I am, and now it caters to Chicago's elite. Even the _illustrious _Scott's invested in Flynn Financial. I suppose I should be proud, you know? To be 'running' this place, this was my father's passion, his life's work.

I mean, this is what he left behind to me, just a house, three cars, and a multi-million company. He set me up rather nicely, but in the end, I can't help but blame this place for killing him. The same wealth that allowed him to pass down all those things to me ended up killing him.

Had he not created this company and ran it so well, he would've never had enough money to book a private jet and whisk my mother away to the Bahamas' for their twentieth wedding anniversary. That plane went down, a freak accident. My parent's never reached the Bahamas.

I was close to my parents. We were a trio, best friends with each other. I never felt like I had to hide anything from them. I guess that's why I can't understand Roxas's fierce need for independency, the reason why he hated it when I attempted to help him, or how he looks when his mother leaves a message on the machine, begging for him to come home.

I've had to change my phone number at least three times since he started living with me.

Sometime I can't help but wonder what my life would be like now if they were still alive, if they decided to hold off their trip for another week… if the weather had been bad and they'd been grounded. Maybe Roxas wouldn't be living in my house. I already know I screwed up a lot of my life right after their death.

Larxene refers to it as 'my dark days'. A three month process that started the second I heard of their fate, and ended when Roxas turned up at my doorstep. I dropped out of college, handed over my father's company, and didn't leave the house. Shut off my parent's room, completely locking it up the way they'd left it and quietly arranged for their funeral to be arranged. Fact is, I can barely remember what happened during those three months. I'm not sure what I did, or why I did it.

There's no pictures, no written records no…nothing. The only way you'd even know I was alive is the Peapod truck that'd come once every other week. Other than that, I might've been dead.

The few close friends I have refused to talk about it. Larxene laughs if off uncomfortably, Roxas will change the topic, and for some reason Demyx Peterson won't even look at me anymore. What I did, what I said, I can't help but wonder. It's odd, having no memory of such a long period of time.

Then, Roxas came and I woke up. The next thing I knew I was living with a sixteen year old and my life was all sunshine and daisies again. Or well, as sunshine and daisies as you can get with your parents dead. And, well, life went back to a relative normal and remained that way today.

Roxas will always be an interesting roommate/boyfriend/surrogate parental unit. I mean, I don't know anybody else nowadays who'd scold me for drinking when I'm supposed to be driving not only myself home, but Roxas and Larxene as well. Still, sometimes I wondered if one aspect out shone the others…like the surrogate parental unit part…

My parents' died in April. Roxas moved in July, and we started dating in August. This means I've roughly invested two years with him, and still the farthest we'd gotten was a hand job. And when I say a hand job I mean **a**hand job. As in one, as in I had to practically hogtie him to get the job done. It's insane. Sometimes, I'm proud of myself for putting up with it, the whole monogamy thing.

Constantly I was reminding myself that Roxas was only seventeen, and it was only a month ago that he was actually legal, well not legal legal, but age of consent legal. In fact, he kicked me out of my own home so he could celebrate with his friends. Though, I guess it was a good sign, he had never brought them over beforehand. So at least they know knew where he lived…even if they didn't know who he lived with.

Honestly, I don't understand why he has to keep me a secret. Other than the fact that I'm four years older than him and you know…Axel Flynn.

Back in middle school I was known for causing Professor Vexen's _slight_ mental break down. In high school I was infamous for causing a chain reaction that destroyed lab 232. Mr. Xemnas never looked at me the same way after that, in fact, there are still some scorched desks in use there today, some of the only salvable objects. My catastrophe in the lab earned me urban legend status at Twilighton High.

I wish I had done it sooner, not during the last month of my senior year, that way I could've at least enjoyed some of the benefits that came with blowing up a classroom.

Chicago continued to bustle beneath the ongoing party, completely unaware. Snow was starting to fall outside the window. I hated snow, absolutely hated it. Though, if I had to pick between snow in Chicago and no snow in Orlando, I'd still pick Chicago, no matter how many Mickey Mice they had running around.

This is the city I love, that my parent's loved. I couldn't even comprehend living anywhere else. Sue, the Picasso, Millennium Park, all of it. Wouldn't be worth it, leaving Chicago, no matter what the reason. While I might've been able to bring Roxas, I don't think I could drag a dinosaur, a statue and you know…a park with me to wherever.

Larxene was winding her way through the crowd to me. She gently propped herself on my shoulder and leaned over me, her face level with mine.

"Who's that Mr. Laurent guy?" She questioned, lips splitting into a devious smile.

"Marluxia?" Automatically assuming she wasn't referring to his father, a rather stiff broker. "Some higher up's son. He goes to…shit what was it? Columbia?"

"Oh, an artist?"

"Most likely."

"I like artists…maybe I could help him out." She threw her head back, now staring at the halo of pink hair in the crowd.

"How would you do that?"

"Form drawing…" Her grin widened, and she licked her lips, green eyes staring at the man appraisingly. "Yes, that could work out rather nicely." She turned back to me. "And you say he's here with his father? A higher up?"

"Yes." She slowly lowered herself down from her perch, and grinned some more, though her eyes narrowed, almost predatory now. "Be nice." I called after her as she loped away, almost like a ballerina through the crowd. Roxas reappeared at my side a moment later, once again removing the glass from my hand, even if it was now empty.

"She was staring at him the whole time; she didn't even bother introducing my pseudonym to anybody."

"What a waste."

"And you were just standing over here staring out the window. Thinking of anything in particular?"

"The normal…"

"Don't beat yourself up like that." He warned carefully, knowing exactly what 'the normal' meant.

"Look, it's not like a get I kick out of it."

"Still… So, Christmas break starts for me tomorrow, do you have anything planned?" He changed the subject, Roxas would rather avoid any topic he deemed 'fragile'. He'd rather be comfortable right now and allow things to blow up on their own accord, and it has once or twice. Blown up, almost totally pompeiied itself.

"Nothing, I havn't even gotten you a gift yet."

"Good, cause I'm not planning on giving you anything."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to get you anything…"

"I just said "good", as in, please don't get me anything."

"I don't know, I just saw this amazing sweatshirt that was pink and was decorated in unicorns and rainbows. It would've really brought out the color in your eyes."

"Oh, well in that case, please do buy me a gift. I'll get you a matching one."

"We can be twinkies." Roxas rolled his eyes as I elbowed him a bit, jostling his tiny form this way and that. When I let up, Roxas settled again, arms crossed.

"I swear if you even think about getting me a pink sweater with unicorns and rainbows I'll castrate you."

"Threaten received, noted and filed. Thank you."

"There's a file?"

"Oh yes, I flip through them regularly, reminds me of the good times. It keeps the spice in our relationship, it's what wheels me back in every time."

"Our relationship of me being your best friend's little brother?" His smirk widened.

"Yes. That one." We stared at each other rather awkwardly, a silence stretching between us now. However, the silence wasn't very exactly comfortable. Everybody is always talking about 'comfortable silences'. I have no idea how silence is ever comfortable, even when we aren't talking there's always at least something to focus on, like the television. However, the only noise around us now was the insistent buzzing of chatting coworkers.

Very cautiously, very slowly, Roxas wrapped an arm around mine and leaned ever so slightly in. Suddenly, I felt myself relax, even though I didn't know I was the least bit tense before. I could hear the tiny puff of breath he let out over the din of the forty-somethings surrounding us. Suddenly, I had something to focus on, and our uncomfortable silence became very comfortable. His body pushed ever so slightly against mine, just his head, an arm and a leg, was enough to keep me focused on him alone.

I stopped thinking about Chicago, and my parents and the infested waters of Lake Michigan. Suddenly, and thankfully, it was just Roxas. It was like being home on the couch, watching reruns of some old tv show. Just me, and Roxas and white noise.

I leaned up against him as well, shifting my weight over on my right hip, bringing myself a tiny bit closer to him. Even though the room was pretty warm, what with all the people milling about, I was more than happy to press up against this softer source of warmth.

Roxas always thought he was too dependent on me. Sometimes I don't think he really realizes just how much I depend on him. If Roxas had never showed up…I'd be at ho me now, still not realizing the world was passing me by.

I shook my head and inconspicuously pressed my lips to his hair, quickly, and hopefully not noticeable.

"Thank you." I said suddenly. "Chances are you won't get it, but thanks, a lot."

"You're welcome?" He answered on command, though I could tell he was not sure if it was the correct way to respond. Truth was he didn't need to say anything to that, as long as he kept it up. As long as Roxas was still Roxas, I would continue to thank him. He shifted slightly, and I could feel a grin split across his face. "Looks like she bagged Mr. Pink."

"Good for her." I adjusted myself, watching as Larxene and Marluxia practically clawed at each other, hidden somewhat discretely in a cubicle. My eyebrows rose dangerously high as I saw a pale hand slip up the slit in her dress. "Okay, before I lose my lunch." I swiftly turned us away, and Roxas dropped his arm, now holding my hand slightly.

That night when we were climbing into bed, Roxas had migrated there sometime after his birthday, I was expecting Roxas to comment on the party. However, we laid still, each of us resting on our own pillows and on our own side of the bed. He let out a long sigh, stretching himself out slightly before snuggling into his pillow.

"Do you think Larxene found a way home?"

"She always does, a bit like a cat."

"We should rename her Sassy." He grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit as Roxas continued to smile like an innocent five year old. He turned over and flicked off the side table light. Our room was dark except for the occasional light from headlights outside the window.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, Roxas was clinging to the back of my T-shirt, his face somewhere near my shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered, tired, and I knew he was most likely not even awake.

I couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped from me as I finally fell asleep. Maybe making an ass out of yourself could be worth it, you know, in the long run.

* * *

A/n: This chapter seems a bit short, and I'm sorry for that. I will however, attempt to get out Roxas's chapter quicker and it should be longer. I proofed this _very_ fast, so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

Check out sukkoppu(dot)blogspot(dot)com for more info on my fics and when to expect the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I'm a horrible person! Oh good lord. I'm sorry it took so long; I took a week off, and then was grounded. And have been sneaking onto the computer to write the next chapter. Accuses, accuses, accuses. I'm full of them people, and I'm so sorry for it.

Honestly, thanks to all of you who reviewed, you people make my day, and I love you all forever. On the bright side, I think I roughly have all Axel/Roxas chapters planned out. Which means this fic will have roughly 24 chapters. That also means I have to start typing faster! So much for getting to the halfway point…

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want it. So please do not sue.

* * *

Unlike most people my age, I enjoy school. Now, I don't love it, and it's not like I want to be there all the time, but yes, the whole learning thing, I like. As in, barely tolerate. It doesn't take much to learn, just listening, taking notes, and turning in your homework. Three steps to 4.0 fame. Well, technically my GPA is over a 4.0 with the few AP classes I took, but that doesn't really matter.

However, I do despise required classes. There's only four at my school, no matter how intelligent you may be, there's no escaping. These four classes are the following: Computer Application, Consumer Education, Earth Science, and Family Living. Normally, classes are at least somewhat tolerable; these four however, make me want to go gauge my eyes out with my sharpened number two pencil.

Earth Science is by far the worse. Most kids take it either freshman or senior year, but most choose freshman. Might as well get it out of the way fast. I had it first semester, first hour. It was a nightmare. My teacher, nicknamed Mrs. Mouse, was an idiot. A real genuine idiot. Our first day she proclaimed that the International Space Station was made by the Russians, and she wonders if we'd ever be allowed up there anytime soon. It was an easy A class, because if Miss Frizzle taught me anything, it was what an igneous rock was. But then again, Miss Frizzle was a cartoon character who could hold your attention, and not a frazzled 60-something-year-old who was most likely succumbing to early onset Alzheimer's.

Consumer Education is taught by a harsh man who taught most of the business classes. He was past his prime and coached our ever horrible football team. He was a bit rude, but yet again, another easy A. Computer Application was taught by another frazzled 60-something-year-old who taught us how to use Microsoft Word. Even thought my family didn't own a computer, I was more than familiar with the processor, and was able to finish all the required work half way through the class.

Junior year wasn't marred by any of these required classes, and I was happy to have the three out of the way. That was until I entered senior year and received my new (and final) schedule. And there, was my second semester, period 9 class. Family Living. Frankly, I'd forgotten all about the class, and figured that at the very least, I wouldn't have to worry about it for one whole semester.

Then, before I knew it, second semester had rolled around. And I was sitting in Family Living, surrounded by my peers – literally; at this point most of my classes had a mix of seniors and juniors. However, Family Living was mandatory, and taken in senior year. No ifs, ands, or buts.

"So we've just finished the Dr. Money video last class, and now we're moving on from that area of study. Chapter two is about to wrap up, and we'll be having our test next class, but we have to cover the next unit very quickly. It's a sensitive area, so I want us to keep calm about it and please remember that I need this job." This was the third class I'd ever had with Mr. Sims. He had a rather monotonous voice, and could put half of his class to sleep within ten minutes. "Now, I'm not about to discuss this in…detail. Just going to go over a few of the myths and causes of homosexuality. I'm just touching on the biological factors; I'm not going to talk about anything else. The last thing I need is one of your parents calling me later tonight. Now, I'm going to pass out this worksheet and hopefully we can get this filled out quickly enough."

He then passed out a simple enough worksheet. In fact, it only had three questions and they were opinion based on top of that.

_How would you react in a loved one told you they were homosexual?_

My first reaction was a bit of shock. A loved one? I suppose that'd have to be Axel, and well… I'd be surprised if he wasn't homosexual… I looked up at Mr. Sims, who was sitting at his desk, and then to Olette who sat across from me. She kept her eyes on her paper, not even aware if I was looking at her. Panic suddenly hit me. Olette didn't need to think figuratively, she'd actually experienced it.

She was writing about me! I glanced around, and noticed both Hayner and Pence were hunched over their desks as well. Of course they'd be writing about me too… Shit.

_I guess it wouldn't matter, as long as they weren't in love with me or something_.

That sounded generic enough, typical male answer. On to the next.

_What do you think causes homosexuality?_

I honestly didn't know why it mattered. I simply was, I didn't want to have to pick it apart, that was the last thing I wanted to do.

_People are just wired that way._

I mean, I guess if I wanted to I could find something about my crappy childhood that lead to my being gay, but I wasn't about to point fingers at my parents. That would've destroyed my mother.

_Do you think there is a way to cure homosexuality?_

I really didn't have to think about that one; the notation itself seemed ridiculous.

_No_.

I turned my sheet over, and put my pen down. I wanted to put my head down as well, but thought that would be a bit inappropriate. I'd never felt so nervous before. I trusted my friends, a lot. I mean, they were pretty much my family. So I should trust them enough not to put down any names on their papers, it was supposed to be anonymous after all. It said so on the top of the worksheet… They had no business putting names down on their papers, especially _my_ name.

I felt sick; sick down to my stomach, like I had one too many burritos that day for lunch. Which was stupid seeing as today's lunch was pizza. It was three meat pizza, even though I could only identify two of the supposed three meats. Nausea rolled over me like a wave, and the desk seemed more tempting than ever.

"Okay kids, lemme have those." Mr. Sims was up again and collecting papers. I quickly passed mine forward, and grabbed the kid's behind me as well when he nudged my shoulder with it. A part of me would've liked to turn around and glare at him, because being poked in the back by a worksheet wasn't really helping my case.

I watched worriedly as my paper slipped into the grasps of my teacher and up towards his desk. The completely irrational part of my mind would've liked for me to have run up there and stolen all the papers, maybe even set fire to them. I could've run away, the parking lot was maybe a hundred feet away; I could make the sprint in minutes. I might even be able to hotwire a car given enough time.

He was shuffling the papers and picking a few out at random. In my anxiety, I didn't hear what answers he chose to read out. For all I knew, he could've read out my own, or even one of my friends. He could've been talking about me but I would've never known. I was too wrapped up with overly complicated plans of escape that I completely missed the thing I was dreading.

By the time I came to, class was already winding down and kids were stacking their books and tapping their feet, ready to go. Mr. Sims, however, plowed through the material, stopping for nobody. I couldn't believe I had zoned out for that long, it didn't seem possible.

"So, myth. You cannot catch homosexuality. Just because a girl is on the basketball team, it doesn't mean she's a homosexual." Well that was refreshing, or…not. I could've blamed Axel than, said he had rubbed off on me or something. "Somebody who has a strong female figure is just as likely to be homosexual." My mother defiantly wasn't a strong female, in any sense of the word. "Being raised by homosexual parents would not make you homosexual." I can't even fathom a way to apply that to my life.

"So then, do people just choose to be gay?" Somebody asked, very dutifully, I could see they were taking notes, from the back of the class. I could see Mr. Sims flinch up at his podium, obviously uncomfortable with the word 'gay'.

"Well, there's evidence saying that biology could play a part in homosexuality. At the same time, I'd like to think you could choose who you were attracted to." I wish I had a choice. "Homosexuality is not an anomaly. Its' become a part of our culture, and accepted widely as a fact of life in the United States. However, the subject is still touchy; I honestly don't have any idea where our politicians stand on the issues, especially the candidates for the 2008 elections. It is, of course, a very liberal cause. On the bright side, homosexuality is not viewed as a mental illness anymore."

"I saw that on Vh1!" A girl squeaked in the front row.

"So, that's homosexuality. I'm not going to discuss it any further, and let's all hope I still have my job next week. Happy Friday guys, the rest of the time is yours."

Olette imminently turned to me as Hayner slid into the seat behind me. Pence sidled into the seat in front Olette a moment afterwards, and they simultaneously turned to look at me.

"So…" Olette's eyebrows were in danger of joining her hairline, and Hayner quickly looked in the opposite direction.

"So?" I asked back, already having a good idea where this was heading.

"Learn anything new about yourself?"

"Olette!" Hayner barked, whipping around to face her.

"I learned something!" Pence supplied.

"Oh, what?" Olette was smiling, looking perfectly cherubic, despite the evil that radiated from her.

"That Roxas, despite staring off at nothing for half an hour, is not insane." Pence grinned, and Olette's smile faded.

"Well, we all knew that." She snapped; Hayner was already starting to look the other way, obviously wanting no part in this. "You weren't paying attention at all?"

"No."

"He got anxious." Pence added. I scowled at him, he always had a thing for reading people.

"At least I don't have a secondary female trait."

"At least I pay attention in class."

"At least some of us don't cause a commotion." Olette whispered angrily, bypassing that she started it in the first place. Hayner was still avoiding direct connect with the three of us, and it seemed that Olette would soon follow his example. At least that got her off the subject… Pence gave me a little wink before turning to Hayner to talk about the Super Bowl.

While they debated who they thought would win, I packed up my things and waited for the bell to ring. A moment later, it rung and I was off. Completely ignoring my friends, I hurried off towards the front doors and my bus, not even daring to brave my locker.

The bus ride home wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Fortunately for me after moving in with Axel, I moved away from my friends. Hayner use to be my next door neighbor until I moved out. That would've meant a rather uncomfortable bus ride home, but thankfully, the only person I knew on the bus was Naminé.

Naminé was a sweet enough girl. I'd known her since kindergarten, even before I met any of my other friends. She had a clam about her that could penetrate even the most excitable of people. For that reason alone, I enjoyed the ride home. We would chat quietly about our day, and even got off at the same stop. Her parents owned a nice mansion at the very end of Axel's street. While the outside seemed dilapidated, Naminé insisted that it was just the style her parents had agreed on. As a joke, we often referred to her house as the Haunted Mansion. Naminé's room itself was the White Room. With a talented hand, she'd covered all of her white walls with pictures she'd drawn over the years.

Today; however, we sat in silence. Naminé, quietly sensing my distress, handed me a bud from her Zune. A slow paced song hit our eardrums simultaneously, as some guy started to croon to the pair of us. Naminé ducked her head closer to mine, her eyes already closed and foot tapping along to the music. I quickly followed suit, not wanting to accidentally pull the bud out of her ear.

Normally, the bus ride took about fifteen minutes; to get from the school to our street – you couldn't call it a subdivision, seeing as there was only the one road and the three mansions that sat on it. Today it was taking longer, about ten extra minutes until I finally got off the bus. It'd been snowing like mad, and everybody was already talking about the possibilities of having yet another snow day. As far as I'd known, Axel hadn't even left the house because of the weather.

As we were exiting the bus I handed Naminé her headphone back. She smiled coyly at me and tucked it back into her coat pocket. We walked down the road together, in a comfortable silence. When we got to the gates of Axel's house we both stopped. She waved a gloved hand shyly before heading on down the lane, towards her own set of gates.

I absently mindedly punched in the code for the gate, Axel's birthday, and walked down the gravel driveway. The door was normally unlocked unless Axel was doing something that kept him from unlocking it before I got home. I expected it to be unlocked, but it wasn't. There was a spare key; however, inside a ceramic ladybug. I slide open the secret compartment, and unlocked the door for myself. After I kicked off my shoes and placed them on the welcome mat, I realized why the door had been locked. From up the stairs I could hear the shower going. Though I had no idea what made Axel decided it'd be a good idea to take a shower at three in the afternoon.

I went to the living room and set my bag down on the coffee table. The house was silent except for the trickle of water above. I pulled out my books and decided to get an early start on my trig homework. I was only a few minutes in before I looked up, and there, staring at me was my Family Living book. The Individual, Marriage, and the Family, just sitting there, watching. I automatically stared back. I could feel my whole face scrunch up, already on the defense. Axel said I had a weird look, like an angry badger, we I was angry.

Slowly, and against my will, I picked up the book. I could hear the ghostly monotonous voice of Mr. Sims radiating from it just by glancing at the front cover.

_"You cannot catch homosexuality."_ Positively frightening. I think I might've crapped myself. Looking around shiftily, and checking to make sure Axel was still in the shower, I flipped to the index.

_Homicide_

_- Cohabitors, 226_

_- Spouses, 298-299, 301_

_Homogamy, 167-168, 185-186, 210_

_Homosexuality_

_- AIDS and, 522, 524-525_

_- Ancient Greeks and Hebrews and, 141_

_- Causes of, 145-147_

_- Defined, 137_

_- Episodic, 138, 146_

_- Factors related to, 139 n. 23, 140_

_- Family, 288-289, 455_

_- Frequency of sex, 131, 176_

_- Hepatitis B and, 528_

The list went on and on. I couldn't believe it. Suddenly, my eyes snapped to one of the topics. _Out of the closet_, page 144. I flipped, as quickly as I could.

101, 102, 154, 155, 156. Wait, what? How could I have magically skipped forty pages? That didn't make sense at all. I flipped back, and then it hit me. There was no page 144. A whole chapter was missing. Turned to the front of the book, and scanned the table of contents. The entire of chapter four was gone. Fundamentals of Sexuality and Eroticism. I turned back to 102, and realized that not only was it gone, but it had been torn out.

Upstairs I could hear Axel burst out into song, and I cringed, throwing the book across the room. I stomped up the stairs, ready to tell him off. Behind me, I could hear it crash into something with a rather loud noise. Normally abuse to books was one of the few things that really set me off, but I ignored it. I had to get to work in about an hour; I had to finish at least some of my homework now.

"I don't mind you hanging out, and talking in your sleep. It doesn't matter doesn't matter where you've been, as long as it was deep. Yeah!" Oh good lord he was singing bad 80s songs, a category of badness all by itself. "I always knew you'd marry well and you look so fancy I can tell. I don't mind you hanging out and talking in your sleep." He was now singing the guitar solo. "Do di da do do! I GUESS YOU'RE JUST WHAT I NEEDED! WHAT I NEEDED! I NEEDED SOMEBODY TO FEED! I GUESS YOU'RE JUST WHAT I NEEDED! I NEEDED SOMEBODY TO BLEED!" More guitar noises, the idiot.

I burst into the bathroom, practically kicking the door in. Unfortunately for me, most of the shower was made out of glass. Hence why the door had been locked and why I had to kick it open just to get in. I caught an eyeful of an awfully wet and shocked looking Axel before I ducked out again.

"Roxas!" He suddenly yelled, while I was still contemplating stabbing my eyes out. "You home?"

"Yeah! I got home like, fifteen minutes ago." I called back.

"Oh! Well, sorry 'bout that. Did I interrupt your studying?"

"Yeah!"

"And did ya, um…"

"Yeah!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry for that too."

"Yeah!" The water turned off and I could hear Axel scrambling to get out of the shower. A second later he emerged in a cloud of steam with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was soaking, and actually dripping onto the carpet. Wet Axel reminded me of a wet cat. His hair was deflated, and almost stringy looking. I hadn't ever seen his hair this flat on his head, even when he had it slicked back for formal occasions, it wasn't completely under control.

"So, um. Yeah. Hi?" He asked rather awkwardly. I couldn't take my eyes off of him though. Was he really _that_ skinny? "Hello?" He asked again, his head cocking to one side as he stared at me, his hands still around the towel at his waist. "Learn anything new today?"

"I'm gay." I answered back, automatically.

"Really now, cause I would've been surp-," I jumped. Not in surprise, but in a physical attack against Axel. Practically launched myself across the room and banged him against a wall. "Fuck!" His head had made a rather sick crack when he hit it. "What the fuck Ro-," I cut him off again, this time with my lips. I was on my tip toes to reach his height; he was considerably taller than me. However this didn't shut him up. "Look, not that I'm comp-," I shut him up again. "Jesu-," and again. "Can I even get one sentan-," and again.

I pulled him over towards our bed and pushed him down, and quickly followed him. I climbed on top of him and started to kiss him again, my hands in his hair as he grabbed onto my biceps. He was trying to pry me off of him, but I wasn't having any of that.

Honestly, I don't think I've ever kissed him that much in one day. But my mind was set, it was in an odd place, but it was defiantly set.

When I finally pulled away from him I started to kiss him on his neck. I always liked it when Axel did it to me. Axel was attempting to speak, but was somewhat distracted. I tried my best, and I was pretty sure he was enjoying it.

"What's brought this on?"

"Gotta learn how often gay people have sex." I knew my brain wasn't functioning correctly, but now I couldn't even talk right.

"What?" He attempted to push me away again, but I slipped a hand below his towel and he suddenly shut up. We continued like that for awhile, and Axel stayed silent for a good while. The next thing I knew he had flipped me over, and was returning the treatment to me. "Fine."

Sex, wasn't all flowers and rainbows like I thought it'd be. In all actuality, I couldn't remember most of it. My mind was in a haze, and I wasn't really sure what was happening. Other than that it hurt, but I was still enjoying it. Afterwards, when Axel finally rolled off of me, we laid in bed panting. I glanced over at the clock, feeling completely stratified in a way I'd never felt before and utterly lethargic. I was supposed to be at work soon. I stared at my clothes lying discarded on the floor with a single towel. Axel was breathing hard, and his eyes were glazed over.

"Oh my god." I couldn't muster a response; I just made a questioning noise in the back of my throat. "I haven't had sex in like, forever." I made another noise. "That was really bad."

"It was?"

"Oh yeah, it was horrible." He looked over at me before laughing. "My fault, don't worry."

"I liked it." He laughed again.

"I could really go for a cigarette."

"You don't smoke." I supplied.

"I know, just seems like the thing to do."

"We should do that again." I could feel my eyes closing of their own accord; I didn't even know I was tired.

"Soon."

"After I take a nap." He laughed for the third time.

"It's a date." I was one who laughed then. My eyes were closed now. For purely selfish reasons, it had been worth it. Screw The Individual, Marriage, and the Family. Utterly worth it.

* * *

A/n: Thank you a million times for putting up with me. Next chapter we return to Sora! So, enjoy, enjoy, and review! How about 55 reviews? Is that reasonable? I hope so!

Check out sukkoppu(dot)blogspot(dot)com for more info on my fics and when to expect the next chapter!

Lots of love, as always!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: As you all know, I'm a horrible person filled with excuses. I'd like to spout them out at you, but they're so...ugh. They're so not a big deal I'm not going to bother with it. Though I did learn I can't write two things at once. So, you'll be seeing a one-shot up in about a week or so, and that should stop most of the stalling on 'Worth It'. On a brighter side, we almost have sixty reviews! You guys rock so hard, you don't even know.

In celebration of me turning 18 this chapter gets _dirty_. Yes, there's come citrus going on. Hopefully, I'll have the guts to do it again...

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't want it, don't own it, don't sue me.

I'd figured that after I got together with Riku, the dreams would stop. You know, seeing as I would have _some_ form of outlet for all that pent up sexual deviousness. Instead they got worse, so much worse.

I'm at my favorite place in the whole wide world, Riku's basement, lying on the most amazing couch ever. It's dilapidated, and the springs dig into my back, but it's still the most comfortable thing in the universe. I use to be small enough to fit perfectly, but now my legs are bent and hanging off the arm rest. The space heater is close by, my feet feeling like they're in hot white sand, not in the air, and I have to keep my legs bent awkwardly to avoid burning my toes.

My eyes slowly start to drift close, and the ceiling swims over me as my eyes glaze over. Bliss, utter bliss. I wiggle down, and can feel my shirt riding up, but pay no to attention to it, trying to get warmer. My chest cold in comparison to me feet. Slowly, the heat rises, and snakes its way up my body. I grin, as my eyes finally shut. A stupid smile on my face, toes now feeling blissfully hot.

I love warmth. I spend almost all of my summer outdoors in my lawn, lying there. I can almost forget that its February, not July. That I have to go to school, work, and that there's five feet of snow on the ground. To me, its summer, and I'm in the grass, perfectly at peace with the world. I wonder where we'll be going on vacation this year, and if we can take Riku. Maybe up to a lake. That'd be nice.

My feet are starting to burn, and I bend my legs, pushing them upward until my feet are flat on the arm rest. I slide down some more, readjusting myself, shirt traveling even further up, coming to rest somewhere between my just bellow my chest. My arms were now stretched out behind me, and if I adjusted myself just so, I could hear my back crack. Shuttering, I did the same with my neck and toes. My mom blamed this bad habit for my short stature.

I was perfectly comfortable when a sudden a new weight materialized on top of me. When I open my eyes I'm no longer splayed out on a couch, but lying in that field I chased Riku through on my birthday. It's summer, not February at all, and I can hear birds and cicadas chirping. A shadow looms over me before I realize that the weight is Riku, who is straddling my hips, staring down at me thoughtfully.

I lean up, propping myself up on my elbows, staring at him. When his eyes met mine I trembled, which causes him to raise his pale eyebrows. I always wondered how his hair was so fair, I mean, he's Asian. Isn't he? As if reading my thoughts, he grins or smirks. One or the other, I can never tell with him. Though I'm pretty certain it's a smirk.

Slowly, his hands come to rest at the edge of my shirt, which is still sitting higher than it should be. Riku's fingers play with the hem before poking their way underneath, and up. He's touching me, and he's never done it like this before. Normally he's a bit tense, weary even. Not quite sure of himself. It's almost like he's waiting for me to sprout breasts at any moment. But not now, now he knows where to go, and where to touch.

I'm already squirming against him. Riku's smirk only widens as he tweaks and pulls in some places, and smoothes and rubs in others. His eyes don't stray from mine, which is also unusual. Riku has always tended to his work before hand, never really enjoyed it. When his hand's leave I'm too upset by their disappearance, because I know it will only progress from there, that something better will replace them.



I'm still sitting propped up on my elbows, and Riku's still on top of me. It's hard to balance myself out as he attempts to pull of my shirt, but we somehow manage it. His hand pushes me down into the foliage, and it's prickly to say the least. Prairie grass and weeds digging into my back, and I know when I get up again they'll leave in impression. Riku's mouth now takes up his hands' previous role. Only now its bites and licks. It feels better than his hands, I am enjoying it more. I can feel him grin against me as he pulls out rather elongated moans from me.

His hands are back to work, lower now. My zipper is made quick work of, and the button soon follows suit. He gains my attention by pinching my hip, and I automatically raise them for him. This would be the part where Riku would start having doubts. The top half of my body wasn't too different from his previous adventures, but the bottom part was a whole different story.

My pants are gathered up at my ankles, and I couldn't get very far if I needed to make a quick escape. They would trip me up faster than I could kick them off. Not that I wanted to escape. I was perfectly content with this new confident version of Riku.

I could feel his eyes on me and I shuddered a bit. Riku would've never taken a good look down there before. Normally he'd just shut his eyes and concentrate on something more familiar, like my lips or my neck. Now he was drinking in the sight, and that only made me more excited, maybe I'd finally get the release I was looking for. I was half hard, and already aching. He was studying me intensely, the smirk gone from his face.

Riku licked his lips, still staring, and I could've died then and there. I heard a whimper rise from my mouth, pleading for him to do something, anything he wanted. He only stares harder.

"Please…, Riku." I shouldn't have to beg him. A part of me thought he was going on some sick power trip and that maybe he'd get off on not doing anything. By leaving me here to pant and want. "I-if you're not going to do an-anything." My arms, which had been lying uselessly next to me the whole time snaked up and reached out. His fingers caught my wrist, stopping my progress.

The smirk returned. I moaned.

A hand came up that wasn't my own and finally touched. He was fisting me through my boxers and I was already moaning his name. This wasn't something he'd ever done to me. Normally I was the one who instigated any intimate contact, but now he was finally returning the favor. I would've loved to just be able to close my eyes and enjoy it, but Riku's were locked onto mine, and it would've felt wrong to do so. His head was bent, lowered not too far away from mine. If I were to lurch forward, we would've bumped heads.

My arms were tired of being useless, and I was still flat on my back. I raised them and dug my fingers into Riku's hair. Effectively tangling them, and I knew it'd take some form of coherent thought to figure out how to get them back out again. I don't think I'd ever seen his eyes up this close before. They were the weirdest color in the world.

"Aaah!"



A finger had accidentally found its way through the hole in my boxers. Riku paused for a second before he pinches my hip for a second time. I raise my hips through my whimpers as he now pulls down my boxers.

He takes his eyes off of mine for the first time in a while, and I have to sit up to get the full effect. He's staring down, eyes wide. I'm still panting, and tense from before, but can't help but to appreciate the sight. Him gazing longingly down at me.

Riku's whole body is shifting down, occasionally scraping against my naked form. I spread my legs to make room for him, and now legs are replaced by hands as he leans over my hips. A few more inches and he'd be hovering right above me.

When he does I become even more excited, his eyes snap back to mine as he lowers his head down. I can't help the anticipating moan that escapes from my mouth, hips rising to meet him. Riku's eyes are still on mine as he mouth opens, and his head sud-

"SORA!"

"FUCK!" My mom was already outside my door yelling. Swearing was one of the biggest 'no-no's' in our household. Sure, I could get away with fooling around with Riku, but as soon as the f-bomb was dropped… She was drifting in and out of Italian, and it was hard for even me to keep up with her.

Downstairs my dad started yelling too, they argued for a few seconds, though both seemed to slip in a scold at my 'potty mouth' every now and then. Finally, my mother descended down the stairs. I had half a mind to fall back asleep, to rejoin Dream!Riku in my sleep. Knowing I'd have to face my mother's wrath however I didn't entertain the thought for too long.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I'd gotten less than five hours of sleep; reruns had never been so tempting. My head flopped forward of its own accord, as if my neck was too tired to hold it up by itself. I groaned at the sight that met me.

"Perfect." A tent, a freakin' tent. That's just perfect. Mom was yelling at me again, telling me I to get up. Then dad was yelling at me as well.

"Sora! We've got to go see your Nonna! It's her eighty-seventh birthday!" I balked. If my mother was one hundred and ten percent Italian, my Nonna was two hundred and twenty percent Italian. Sunken face, big nose, flabby arms and white hair up in a tight bun. She is so stereotypical it's frightening.

Now mom was getting on my case about what time it was.

"Due! Due, Sora, Due!"

"Mama!"

"Prigo! Due...Dice Mama..."

"Maa!"



"Sora!" My father interrupted my mother's rant. "We're leaving, meet us at the restaurant at five."

"Yeah, sure."

"Sora…don't be late. She's turning eighty-seven for God's sake." The garage door slammed, it was one of those reinforced 'outside' doors. The tent twitched.

"Mary, Paul and Joseph…" A shower was defiantly in order. A nice, long, cold shower. It twitched again.

My parent's bathroom was normally off limit to me. My mom said I always stole their towels and forgot to clean up after myself. What really made their shower so tempting is that they had just redone their bathroom. There was a bench, and like five adjustable showerheads. It was heaven. A heaven I didn't normally have access to.

I had to pick the lock and grab one of my own towels, but I made it inside and turned the faucet on. The water pressure was amazing compared to my crappy shower-head. I quickly stripped, minding my _little friend_, and hopped in. Steam was already collecting on the glass walls. I bypassed the idea of a cold shower and opted for a hot one instead.

I settled myself down on the bench, steam collecting to my skin and hair, weighing me down. I felt like I was moving through molasses. I could've fallen back asleep, I'm not really sure. My hand drifted down and I grabbed myself.

Normally I liked to toy with myself, pretending that it was Riku. I liked to elongate my pleasure, pushing and pulling, keeping myself teetering on the edge. Maybe I was a bit of a masochist? Today however, I wanted to get it over with quick. I'd already tarnished my mental image of Riku enough for one day.

Still, I couldn't help it when Riku snuck back into my head. The way he had looked me in the eyes haunted me. How his mouth had quirked up into that signature smirk of his. But what I focused on the most was the fact that he'd actually touched me. Touched me where I always hoped he would, actually knew what he was doing and enjoyed it himself.

My toes were curling of their own accord and my hips rose off the seat. I was panting and my hair was sticking to my neck. Even with my eyes clenched shut and my hand pumping all I was seeing was Riku. Watching me, just looking, and it was really all I needed.

"Nnngh." I didn't cum as hard as I normally do. Then again, I got this over with faster then I normally do. I had gym first hour with Riku, gym is awkward enough without an erection. However, hanging out with an eighty-seven year old shouldn't cause any problems and I should be good for the day. That is unless Riku somehow manages to sneak into my brain again.

I defiantly need a shower now.

What with cum all over my stomach and my hair matted to my neck and head. I adjusted the multiple shower heads at me; I had to lower it a bit. My dad must've been the last one to use it. He was a good head taller than me. I totally got my height from my mother, I was only an inch or so taller than her.



Sometimes I wished I had a sister. All that frou-frou stuff that Riku has in his shower was a luxury. In our super shower there was only one bar of soap, a razor covered in my mom's hair, and a bottle of two-in-one shampoo plus conditioner. It doesn't even have a scent to it. Riku's sisters have turned their shower into a rainbow of fanciful crap that I could only dream of using. Rinni had offered once to take me to a spa with her. I almost took her up on the offer until I saw the look of absolute horror Riku was giving me. That'd be the last step of ruining my manly reputation with him.

Riku had four sisters making him the youngest of five; he was the only boy and the baby of the family to boot. I would've killed to have one sibling, and Riku would love to get rid of his. Rinni was a sophomore in college and my favorite by far. If Riku suddenly became unavailable I'd have to ask her to marry me instead. I couldn't wait for her to come back from Colorado for spring break. Riku hated Rinni, she was a bit too much for him to handle sometime, and I loved her for it.

The first thing I did was to wash my hair and I ran into some troubles. For some reason I always get soap in my eyes, I don't tilt my head back enough or something. Blinded, I groped for a towel I knew would be hung on the towel rack next to the shower. I had to lean outside the shower not really knowing what direction I was going and it took awhile for me to actually find a towel. But I managed it eventually and wiped my eyes.

I scrubbed my body down next, still feeling _sticky_ from my previous activites. Some of the sweat and cum had already disappeared down the drain, but there was enough left over for me to still feel more than a little dirty. I scrubbed absentmindedly away at my skin making sure to get behind my ears and everywhere else my mom had always reminded me to wash.

A minute later I was toweling off and sidestepping Pluto in an attempt to make it into my room. I changed into a fresh t-shirt and a pair of loose pajama pants. There was no point in getting dressed for the day; I'd only have to change later.

Pluto followed me downstairs as I slipped in a DVD Riku had lent me. Riku's dad was really into James Bond and we had been slowly making our way through all of them. However, Riku could only take so many escapades before getting bored and sent me home with a few DVDs to watch by myself.

The next on my list was Goldfinger. I'm pretty sure that Riku had a man-crush on Sean Connery because he'd been in almost all of the movies we'd watched so far. Pluto jumped up onto the couch next to me, a luxury he had only when my parents were out of the house, much like me and the shower. He curled himself up into a ball and was already drifting off to sleep by the time the movie had started.

I honestly had no idea what I was going to be in for and was more than a little freaked that they actually got away with naming the female lead 'Pussy Galore'.

"Really?" Pluto raised his eyebrows and sighed, probably upset that I interrupted his sleep. "Really."

I somehow doubted you could die from being painted gold. Didn't they cover that on some TV show? Maybe if you were plated in gold, like, dipped into a vat and left to harden. Then again, being dipped into molten gold should've done the trick. What is the melting point of gold? I can't be too high; I've bent a pair of my mom's earrings just by stepping on them.



By the time the last credit had rolled by it was time to get a move on. I stood up and stretched, scratching my neck slightly. I attempted to pull Pluto off the couch, but he somehow managed to shift back onto the couch without moving much at all. I gave him up as a lost cause, that's what I got for forcing him up on the couch as a puppy.

I changed my clothes. I didn't think PJ pants and a t-shirt would be 'suitable'. I somehow doubted my grandmother would appreciate me sporting a shirt that had a ketchup stain on it, especially on her eighty-seventh birthday. I picked out a rather simple dress shirt and nice 'slacks'.

The Nissan was sitting in the driveway just as always and I slide in. The cab was freezing but I attempted to suck it up as I flipped on the heat and backed out. Music hit my ears from the CD player and I strummed my fingers on the steering wheel to the familiar beat.

I arrived late to the restaurant and had to be shown where my fussy family was sitting. While I might've been an only child the rest of my family certainly didn't follow that rule.

My Nonna was my father's mother. She had six children, my father being her fourth son. There was my Uncle Geno, my Uncle Dino, and my Uncle Joseph. She also had twin girls, Aunt Celia and Aunt Lucia. Geno had three kids, Dino had four, Joseph had two, Celia had three and Lucia had two. Plus their husbands and/or wives plus my father, my mother, and I made a total of thirty-seven Italians. I had four second cousins, and five of my cousins were married. I really hope I hadn't left anybody out.

Thirty-seven Italians vs. one Chinese restaurant. FIGHT!

I could hear my Nonna yell at me as I took the only available seat between my mother and my cousin Tony. I hated sitting next to Tony, he always found a way to make the _worst_ possible jokes. Not because they were bad, but because they were downright offensive. My newfound sexuality had been a point he liked to touch on every time we had a family gathering. I mean, the guy is almost thirty and still living with his parents, it's not like he had any room to talk.

One of my other cousins, Selphie, waved ecstatically at me. Selphie was positively thrilled with me being gay. To her, my being gay was like the second coming of Jesus. She actually asked if she could take photos of me and Riku once. I politely declined.

Mom was leaning in towards me, ready to scold the living daylights out of me when my grandma suddenly started yelling offensive slang at our waiters. Geno, her favorite by far, was sitting on her right and already apologizing for her. He calmed Nonna down in less than five seconds, a record. The waiters must've gotten the gist what she was yelling, even if it was in Italian, because we were served in the next five minutes.

It was a hodgepodge of limbs all seemingly reaching for the same thing. I held back, Chinese food wasn't exactly my favorite. Poor little Jessica wasn't getting anything she wanted at all.

"I want _that_ eggroll mama!"

"Score!" Okay, what fun is it to take food from a five year old? Jesus Christ people get a life. And now she's crying. Brilliant. Tony, you're my hero… Luckily one of my other cousins, Robbie, stole it from his 

brother's plate and gave it to Jessica. Seeing _the_ eggroll finally in her possession she instantaneously became quiet.

I felt sorry for our waiters, truly I do. I doubted we'd even tip them nicely. Though I suppose we had enough people at the table they added it in automatically. Still, it wouldn't be enough for all the therapy they were gonna need after this. Poor poor…

I twitched. My head snapped around and followed the movement of one of our waiters as he grabbed a few discarded platters. Focused on the plane between his shoulders, I watched him until he disappeared around a corner. Oh.

Oh.

Oh shit.

Figuring it'd be too weird if I continued to ogle somebody who wasn't there anymore I decided to distract myself by stuffing my face. Crab wanton anybody? Why thank you Tony! I'll gladly stuff my face with some deep-fried Fakese food! Too kind, too kind.

Sweet Jesus, it was like an orgasm in my mouth. I love me some good 'ol American-Chinese food. From down the table Selphie was giggling. Leon, another cousin, was eyeing me oddly from across the table. I glared back at him. Yeah, I know your secret, Squall, least you could do was let me enjoy my deep-fried goodness. He looked away. That's right, look away.

I've gone crazy.

Our waiter was back, this time setting down some new dishes. I was too busy watching how his hip popped out to one side to notice that I had sweet-and-sour sauce dripping down my cheek. He was doing the bunny-dip. Dear Lord save me.

No, I haven't been watching too much "Girls Next Door"…

I watched him disappear around the corner again. Selphie was giggling even louder now and half of our family tried to hush her. Because God knows, we can't have that. The fighting over the food, sure! The offensive slang, you go grandma! But a case of the giggles, for shame Selphie, for shame. These people should seriously consider getting their priorities checked.

Staring at hot waiters, now that's something everybody can condone.

"Sora," giggle-snort ", you know him?"

"Who?"

"Never mind." More giggles.

Why the hell was I even checking out the waiter? I've never ever checked anybody out except for Riku. Oh poor Riku, sitting alone at home all by himself in his lone solitude, while I eye-rape poor helpless 

waiters. He'll never forgive me. And since when am I promiscuous? I thought I would've had to worry about Riku straying, not me.

Seriously though, why? I'm happy with Riku. I like being with him. Was this a sex thing? Was this all because I was currently not getting laid and my subconscious thought Hot!Waiter could fix that? I mean, in a normal relationship I'd be saving myself until marriage. But seeing as how that's illegal, I'm pretty sure it means I'm free to screw around with anybody I want. Though I'm pretty darn sure the whole concept of that was "save yourself for the one you love". Not "screw random strangers into the wall".

Well, I'm sure the actual concept was "don't waste your virginity hoe-bag, than you're worth nada". I wonder how much my parents could sell me for. Maybe three cows, if they got lucky. And found a pervert wanting a boy for a wife. How much does a cow translate into today's currency? Or is that not the point? Is the point you could use the cow to make cheese, or something like that?

Kairi would know. She's smart; some dirty old pervert would trade horses for her or something. Horses are more expensive than cows, right?

Oh God, he's back again. I greedily watched the underside of his wrist. His skin was far paler then anybody else's present. He lifted up a plate and stacked another and another on top of it. He was truly a master at his art. The sexy, sexy art of stacking plates.

I'm so past the point of making sense. He leaned over me to grab Leon's cup, and I got a good look at his torso. Good enough for me; screw the fact he's wearing a jacket. When he pulled back, plates still balanced in one hand, a cup in another, his arm brushed against my shoulder. I had to stop myself from jumping up in surprise. He would've lost all his plates, I would've looked like a spazz, and our bill would've been even larger.

Bravo for my small bit of self-control.

He disappeared around the corner again and Selphie looks like she's about to pee herself. Leon is still being moody. My mother is currently discussing the finer points of eggplants, and Tony is making young children cry with a snap of his fingers. On top of all his I could still hear my Nonna complaining about our waiters. Translated and made somewhat politically correct, she was wondering why they were all Asian.

I don't know grandma, maybe because we're in a Chinese restaurant!

But back to the question at hand. Why the hell was I checking out our waiter? I mean, besides the fact he was so mind-boggling sexy. Shouldn't I be 'saving myself' for Riku? I went through hell and back just for him to realize I liked him. I made a public spectacle in front of my classmates to get him to see that I, yes, had feelings for him. I scarred young children for life! I've ruined my reputation, and practically damned myself to hell.

All this _shit_ just for the chance of getting into Riku's pants. Okay, not for the chance of getting into Riku's pants. All of that _shit_ because I, yes, loved him. Not in the same way when we were kids, not the same way I felt when we first got together. I loved him in a way where all I wanted to do for the rest of 

my life was hang out on that crappy dilapidated couch and just be with him. When we were kids I loved him like a brother. I adored him, I looked up to him, I thought he was the best thing since silenced bread. When I first figured out I loved him in a sexual way, all I wanted was to pound him into the nearest surface and never stop. I wanted to kiss him, to have him, and keep him away from others. I wanted to posses him in a way nobody else had. Now, I was happy to just have him.

Yes, I wanted to pound him into the nearest surface. And yes, I still think he's the best thing since silence bread. But now, I love him in a way I suppose my parents must love each other. There's a certain sereneness to it. Sure, I know that my parents still…

Okay, stopping myself before. Oh dear Lord. No. Stopping all those thoughts…now.

So why, why am I still thinking about that stupid waiter? That stupid, stupid, super hot waiter?

I excused myself from the table. The combination of my stupid family and that hot waiter had done me in. I was frustrated and turned on all at the same time. This was so stupid. I wanted to curl up and fall asleep, I was ready for tomorrow and it wasn't even six yet. If that meant I had to hide in a bathroom stall and wait this thing out so be it. Maybe my mom will actually think I'm sick and I could get babied tomorrow. That'd be nice.

When I reached the bathroom I had half a mind to lock myself in. I don't know why there are deadbolts on bathroom doors, but there are. I mean, is there like a phobia of pissing with other people around? There has to be, why else would you need a freakin' deadbolt?

I leaned over the sink, and let the water run. Screw the environment. My head slumped forwarded and I rested my forehead up against the mirror. Behind me the door opened and my head snapped up. I didn't turn to look who entered, but just peered at them using the mirror. Oh.

Oh.

Oh shit.

There he was, standing right behind me. I saw got a good look of him for the first time. I felt my heart sink down to my stomach. Oh.

Oh.

Oh shit.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, making me turn around.

"Why are you you?" I asked right back.

"What?"

"I asked you a question."

"I asked you first!"

"Didn't you notice the sea of Italians out there; I'm here with my family." I snapped. "Why are you here?"

"I work here."

"I thought you worked at Bei Jing."

"No, I work here…"

"Obviously."

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked coyly, taking a step forward, backing me into the sink. I hit the counter and it dug into my back. When he reached me he hefted me up onto the counter and his hands flew up to the top buttons of my shirt.

"S-stop." I didn't really want him to though. I couldn't help but jump when I felt his lips on my neck. "Riku, my _whole_ family is out there." He pulled back and looked at me. Well, not really. Riku never really looked at me.

"Really?"

"No!" I pulled him back down and latched onto him; legs wrapping around his torso and my hands flew into his hair. "Jesus Christ." I murmured up against his lips before I slammed them against his. Our teeth clanked painfully but I really didn't care.

All the guilt I'd been feeling, the frustration at my family, it all melted away. It started off a lot angrier -well from my side. But it all drained out of me and soon I let go of my fierce grip on him. My legs relaxed and my hands let go of his hair and drifted down to his shoulders. It was languid, soft. When I pulled away my bottom lip seemed very reluctant to come with me.

Riku returned to my neck and I gasped as he bit down on my shoulder. This was all still familiar territory, Riku, at the very least, could handle this much. I knew he was going to heave a hickey, but hopefully the collar of my shirt would cover it up.

Why am I even thinking about this? I've got a gorgeous guy latched onto my neck for Christ's sake!

I pulled him closer to me and my hands drifted down to fly. He lurched away from me, but I wasn't about to give up. I wrapped a finger around his belt loops and dragged him back. Like hell I was going to let him escape.

"S-Sora!" I couldn't help but laugh a little bit as he still tried to pull away. I yanked him back and started to stroke him through his boxers. Riku let out a defeated sigh before he gasped. I continued to cackle as Riku's head slumped on my shoulder. "Sora…"

I could feel him give in. He let go of that barrier he always had up when we actually got down to physical part of our relationship. He was gasping and writhing, and I was enjoying every bit of it. Okay, I'm pretty sure I am a masochist.

And then, the worst possible thing in the entire universe could happen.

Right when Riku was in the middle of a rather prolonged moan, Tony walked in; yes, as in jerk-face Tony. The one who loves to make children cry and makes the horrible jokes… that Tony.

Riku leapt Unfortunately, I came with him, seeing as I was still attached to him.

"Shit!"

"I, I ha-," Riku was stammering and trying to flee. He pulled me off of him and I landed with a loud 'thump'. Tony was already gone, probably attempting to gouge his eyes out with a pair of chopsticks. Riku didn't even wait for me to try to stop him; he was already out the door.

Stranded on the bathroom floor I laughed a bit more. On the bright side of things, I didn't ogle anybody I hadn't ogled before. Maybe I would have to come here more often, I'm sure Selphie would accompany me. I looked down and moaned.

"Didn't I just deal you?" I was stranded on the bathroom floor with an erection, great. Great. Dead kittens, dead kittens, naked nuns. That was the end of that problem… It's nice to know that I can withstand being screamed at in Italian, but dead kittens are major a turn-off.

Screw it. I shook my head. Worth it, so, so worth it. Any time I get Riku to open, even a little bit, is worth it. It doesn't matter if there are parents bursting in on us, dogs jumping on top of us, or in a public bathroom. Worth it.

* * *

A/n: I hope this was long enough for you all to not hate me forever. I'm not totally pleased with this chapter, but, it is what it is. I rewrote the ending like five times. No lie.

Thanks for reading, and remember to review! Be sure to check out my profile in a week or so for that new one-shot which Orange.Tictacs won in my review raffle. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hopefully I'll be seeing you all again soon!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Hey gang, it has been a while, hasn't it

A/n: Hey gang, it has been a while, hasn't it? I know some of you might be a tad bit upset that I took this long but…well. I'm in college now and I was enjoying those few months between being a high school student and a college student. Not to mention that I have a bit of a hard time writing for Riku (he always seems like a giant douchebag when I write him). Excuses beside, I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter. I've been planning this one for a LONG time, so it should be pretty cool….and you know, have plot.

So please read and review and I'll try to get back to all soon.

Also…maybe another One-shot review raffle in the future? Also also, thanks a million to my good friend Katana for beta-ing!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, wouldn't be rotting away in a dorm room right now.

* * *

There's one thing I do enjoy about being a latchkey kid, and that's the fact that during spring break I am my own master. Lunch isn't sitting on the counter waiting for me, there's no alarm clocks, no warnings that I have to get up, hell, I could probably get away without showering for a whole week if I wanted to. Sure, I had some chores as a form of parental guidance, by all in all; I had seven days all to myself. A glorious week filled with glorious sun all for my enjoyment.

So every day I would roll out of bed around one, and slowly make my way downstairs. If I could get away with it, the next twelve hours would be spent in my pajamas. Rinni, who was unfortunately home from college on break as well, would normally have already claimed her spot on the couch mindlessly watching Hannah Montana. We could stay in that state for up to four hours before one of her friends texted her and she'd be out the door in a flash. There are days when I absolutely hate having sisters, and there are times when I'm too busy being mind-fucked by Disney Channel and wondering how Jackson can look like he's younger then me when he's actually, eleven years my senior.

At this time, if all went well I would have two hours to myself. If things went badly, Sora would show up and force me to get dressed before dragging me out of the house. After the second time he did this, he seemed to write me off as a bad job. The third time he showed up at my doorstep and he gave me a once over and seemed to think of as me as nothing more than a smelly hobo and has left me alone henceforth. By seven my parents would arrive home and I would receive a few withering glares for my state of undress.

"Don't you have soccer practice in the mornings?" Mom would ask over dinner.

"No."

"Shouldn't you be working?" My father would inquire halfway through his daily glass of wine.

"Not scheduled for this week." Lies, of course, I called into work saying I had pinkeye and did the same with coach. I'm a teenager, and perfectly entitled to one week without any extracurricular. Really, one more week of hard work would've put me over the edge. I could've snapped. Seriously, I had a high probability of going bat-shit crazy. ...Really. I was like, one minute away from going over to The Darkness. A second from castrating Sora and throwing his penis into a cornfield. Really.

I would retreat to the basement after dinner and by that time Rinni was normally home with movies from the Redbox. She'd stick in some movie I wouldn't have ever paid to see, and yet again get mind-fucked during the process.

"No, seriously! Look at that little dot on the screen! That's totally where Clover comes from! Rewind it!"

"OH MY GOD! Riku! Riku! Did you, holy shit man! So freaky!"

"Did you know like, Slusho is in all of J.J. Abrams stuff?"

"No way! That's so freaky!"

"This is so well thought out, I can't believe..."

We'd have a mini marathon normally until three of four in the morning. And then the whole process would start over again. Roll out of bed, Hannah Montana, alone time, dinner, movies, repeat. The only time we differentiated from that schedule was to re-watch Cloverfield only to figure out, that no, it really wasn't that great of a movie.

So when the doorbell rang around two, both Rinni and me nearly jumped out of our skins. There was a brief second where we exchanged nervous glances, wondering who was in the worse state of undress. And even though I hadn't even bothered to put a shirt on today, Rinni thought she was too indecent to be seen by a lowly UPS man and sent me to open the door with wave of her hand.

Standing on our welcome mat was Sora, grinning like an idiot and holding a bag in one of his hands. His smile slowly slid off his face, however, when he saw me. He gave me a once over before letting himself inside, shaking his head as he went. By the time I turned the corner, Sora and Rinni were already hugging each other and giggling like schoolgirls. I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling upwards at the spectacle they were making.

"Hey, Riku, maybe now would be a good time to put some clothes on?" Rinni suggested over Sora's shoulder. Sora turned around in Rinni's arms and actually blushed a little before nodding his head in agreement. Seeing this as a momentary escape from the love feast, I quickly hurried up the stairs into my room.

I sniffed a few T-shirts before pulling on the one that I was pretty sure was the only clean one I currently had. Clean jeans were easier to find, though I did have to dig around a bit in the mess to find a ponytail holder. After running a comb quickly through my hair, I pulled it back before brushing my teeth. I only stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes, attempting to buy time and to make sure I was somewhat presentable.

Even though we'd been going out for almost a year, I still felt horribly self aware in Sora's presence. I know I shouldn't be, I mean, we use to run through sprinklers together back in the day. That whole pesky boyfriend thing, with the even peskier long-term relationship status still freaked me out a bit. Of course, Sora took it all in strides, and never seemed to act any differently around me. And while I was pretty sure I was getting better at this whole 'dating' thing, I still felt the need to look somewhat decent in his presence.

Which might explain why I almost committed seppuku when I had opened up the door. And why I hadn't been able to talk while my sister was manhandling my boyfriend. Or that could've been some weird jealously thing. I mean, Sora doesn't normally greet me in a big fat bear hug. I mean, when he saw me all he did was shake his head. Well, that might've been more of a reaction to the fact I was lounging around in my boxers and had a rat nest in my hair.

Or...it could be that I'm somewhat afraid Rinni is going to drag him to Vegas, force him to get married to her by an Elvis impersonator and then proceed to produce adorable offspring, which would force me to become Uncle Wiku to hundreds of children while I slowly descend into crazy-cat-persondom.

Okay, maybe I'm just a tad bit paranoid.

Rinni was only two years older then I, as compared to my other two sisters who were already out of college and shopping for rings. Being the only boy I always received a certain amount of attention, but Rinni... Well, I would really hate to say my parents have favorites. That's not going to stop me from saying it however. Rinni is the wonderchild. Straight A's, good athlete, won scholarships left and right. My oldest sister had the same achievements under her belt, but Rinni had the personality. She was bright and cheerful, always ready to go out on an adventure. She was hilarious, incredibly witty and friendly. My second oldest sister was funny as well, she had a great sense of humor, but was often awkward in social situations. Rinni could brighten up a whole room with her mere presence.

Where as I was pegged for my 'cold' personality and my inherent good looks, Rinni really did have what it took to be popular. I've gotten my fair share of attention, but I don't think I really deserved it. Sure, I helped to get our soccer team to the play-offs last year, but Rinni had won an essay contest, which resulted in a brand new sound system in our gym. The senior gift that year couldn't have hoped to compete with Rinni's prize.

So, the whole paranoid thing came from the fact that Rinni drew all attention onto herself. She stood out in the crowd, whereas I tended to blend in. She had dated a good few guys back in the day, but even then most girls feared losing their boyfriends to her. Right about then I was ready to run for the hills. Sora had always gotten along with Rinni a little too well. I know I've been jealous of her on more then one occasion just because she had distracted Sora from hanging out with me.

This natural distrust of someone so_ perfect_, even though she was my sister, was, only natural. I had never had to worry about her before...and now.

I rounded the corner and saw the too happily gossiping on the couch, talking about how so-and-so was allegedly pregnant, and how what's-his-face was flunking out of school. And while this most likely would've looked completely harmless to anybody but the not-so-sane of mind, I was totally thrown for a loop. Yes, I knew they were friendly, and yes I knew Sora considered Rinni a close friend of his but...

Why the hell did Rinni have to look so intrigued, why did she have to lean in so close to him and get so wrapped up in their conversation. I would never say I'm prone to jealously. Never ever in a million years would I say I hated anyone of my sisters. Occasionally dislike, sure, but never hate.

In that one instance, I wanted nothing better than to strangle my sister. I didn't want her near what was rightfully mine, I wanted her gone and out of the picture. And she's my fucking sister, and I really shouldn't get angry about her having a stupid conversation about Erin Smithe getting knocked up, but here I am, fists clenched, teeth gnashing together, and a vein attempting to pop right out of my forehead.

"Riku?" Sora was looking at me, his smile slowly slipping off of his face. He looked back at Rinni, then me again. In that mere moment I was able to calm myself down, and Sora took another double take before obviously writing it off as a trick of the eye. I sat myself in the recliner; eyes fixed on the both of them as they struck up conversation again.

"So, how's everything? What have I missed in the last three months?" Rinni asked enthusiastically, giving me a little covert smile before directing her full attention on Sora. I had no idea what that was about. Was she happy I was friends with him? Did she think I had called him over so they could have a nice little chat?

"Ah, everything has been fine. You know, senior year. Can't really complain about much." He shrugged and grinned as he started to drill her. "How about you, any new man in your life?" She snorted before attempting to wave him off.

"No, no. The whole romance thing has been put on hold. I mean, I thought boys would magically evolve into men once I got to college, but no, still pigs." She laughed as she noticed the look of hurt on Sora's face. "Okay, there are two expectations to the rule, and I'm a very lucky girl to know both of them." She gave me a little wink. "How about you, found a lucky leading lady yet?"

Everything seemed to slow down suddenly. Sora's head was slowly, ever so slowly turning towards me. It seemed to take minutes for him to shoot me a look that borderlined on hurt and rage. As soon as I received the brunt force of his attack however, time instantaneously resumed its normal flow and Sora was laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"Nobody comes to mind. Though I suppose it would be nice to have a somebody." I had to leave. Rinni was already giving Sora a consoling noogie and reassuring him that there was 'somebody special' for him out there. He just continued to laugh as I slammed the door to the garage behind me. It didn't take to long until I was out on the black top of the driveway, not really planning on going anywhere, just standing there melting slightly in the heat. With a long sigh I sat myself in the middle of my driveway and stared out down our street.

For the most part it was empty, just a few kids here and there riding past on scooters and bicycles. A few moms sat together on a porch a block or so down, all nursing a martini glass. I could see Olette Orson washing her little green Aveo in her own driveway; she gave me a little wave before returning to her chore. Overall a peaceful day in suburbia, and I just couldn't bring myself to blend in.

I mean, I know it must've hurt Sora. He obviously didn't have any idea that my family didn't have any idea about us. Still, to hear him confirm a story I'd never confirmed or denied was a bit too much. Maybe he thought he was just playing along, but it had really felt like all those stupid things I'd been worrying about had come to life. Which I know is stupid and childish, but it hurt. Just plain old, knife-in-the-gut hurt. So while I wasn't sure that I couldn't know all the motives behind that statement, it still felt like a direct attack on our relationship.

And really, our relationship has never been on real steady ground.

I'm still struggling with this whole transition from best friends to boyfriends. I knew that it'd almost been a year, only two months away from being a year, but the whole 'being together' thing hasn't really changed anything. So now our rough housing got a little physical in a different way and losing at Super Smash Bros. had a different type of implication. All in all, the fundamental relationship had stayed the same, and I was happy with it. At the same time, while it stayed the same, it meant things could possibly change back to the way they where easily. Or even worse, get warped into something neither of us wanted or could deal with.

A car honking at me snapped me out of my reverie. A large red minivan stared right back at me as it attempted to pull into the garage. My mother was home early, one hand up in the air, clearly driven there by exasperation; the other, clutching onto her cell phone for dear life. We stared at each other for a few tense seconds before I casually picked myself up and dusted off my pants. I couldn't stop the hand that shot up to my hair to run through it, a bit of a nervous habit, before I entered the garage and went back inside.

Sora and Rinni were now standing at the kitchen island, sharing a spoon covered in chocolate batter. Behind them I caught the distinct smell of thunder cake, yet another recipe my mother had stolen from her teachers. Sora popped the plastic utensil into his mouth before returning it to my sister, who in turned licked it. I half expected them to pass me to the spoon, only for them to remember that I was lactose intolerant and couldn't have dairy products – which, unfortunately, included most forms chocolate. Of course, they'd laugh it off and continue to make out via spoon right in front of me.

Or they could just plain old not offer me any and ignore me all together.

Mom was already through the door and sniffing the air as she set down her bag next to Rinni. She swooped down and placed a kiss on top of her daughter's head before repeating the action to both Sora and me. It really didn't surprise me that she decided to kiss Rinni first, I'm pretty sure Rinni is her favorite.

"Hello Mrs. Abe." Sora greeted, already washing off the spoon in our sink. My mother loved this about Sora - the fact he cleaned up after himself and was always willing to be the last one home after a party to make sure there were no abandoned pop cans left over in the basement. If she left Rinni and me alone for two whole seconds, chances are we'd die after being crushed to death by our own garbage.

"Making thunder cake?" She asked, though she obviously already knew the answer as she checked the crock pot. Sora nodded as she rounded on me. "Remember you can't have any Riku. By the way, I've noticed that the ice cream carton has been a little light lately. You know I bought you that soy stuff for a reason. And don't even bother saying it wasn't you, because you're the only one who scopes from it that unevenly. You know if you leave it like that it'll get frostbitten." I'd heard all of this before of course. I've bee hearing it for the last eighteen years of my life, and I'm sure I'll be hearing for the next forty or so as well.

It was a bit surreal seeing them all there, staring straight at me. Right at my crumpled up shirt and dirty pants, my **tussled** hair. I had three sets, two blue, two green and two brown burrowing right into me. I couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. Standing there being **chastised** for doing something as trivial as stealing a scoop or two of ice cream. On top of that it right before my favorite and least favorite people in the entire solar system. Even though I knew my mom wouldn't be all too pleased with my behavior, I had to get out of there and simply turned around and walked out of the room.

Behind me I could hear Sora mutter some type of feeble excuse. I was already climbing up the stairs to my room when I heard him behind me. Not **quite** sure what he had it mind, I kept to the plan of shutting myself away in my room until I had to go down for dinner. Obviously that wasn't Sora's plan, because as soon as I reached the top flight I found myself being steered into a closet.

Behind me I could hear Sora mutter some type of feeble excuse. I was already climbing up the stairs to my room when I heard him behind me. Not **quite** sure what he had it mind, I kept to the plan of shutting myself away in my room until I had to go down for dinner. Obviously that wasn't Sora's plan, because as soon as I reached the top flight I found myself being steered into a closet.

Above my head a single light bulb clicked in life as Sora pulled the overly elongated chain. It was overly long so that once upon a time, we would've been able to reach it by ourselves when we were kids. Nobody had thought to update the lighting fixture seeing as how anybody hardly even entered this small closet to begin with. I stared up at the colorful boxes on the shelves which I had remembered being much larger. The game closet hadn't seen much action in recent years.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know!"

"Sora, just let me -"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I come over, you're not dressed, it looks like you haven't bathed in days, and you didn't look thrilled to see me. So, strike one, feelings hurt. Just a tiny bit, but hurt. Then there's Rinni wondering why the hell I don't have a girlfriend. Strike two, feelings more then hurt. Like, feelings devastated that it's fucking boyfriend can't tell his family that he's dating a guy."

"Sora...you know how they are."

"You know how my family is! They're all crazy! Literally, I mean, have you seen Squall lately?"

"I thought he wanted to be called Leon."

"That's my point! Batshit crazy! So don't use your family as an excuse. Because my whole family knows, and they didn't take it well. Well...my grandma might not, but that's beside the point. Oh yeah, and strike three. You have the nerve to storm out on me. You don't make conversation, you force me to lie to Rinni and I'm fucking hurt and you feel the need to just skedaddle your way out of there? You don't get to pull this shit anymore Riku. We've almost been dating for a year!"

"I'm sorry. You know how I am."

"Your mom invited me to stay for dinner."

"Okay?"

"You're telling them then. If you don't." Sora opened up the closet door, and gave me one last glare. "Shit is going to go down." Already stomping down the stairs, I had no choice but to quickly follow after him. Halfway down I caught his arm.

Of course I felt bad. It was really hard not to feel bad. I mean, I lied to almost everybody about 'us' for the last ten months. Sure, my friends knew; but it was hard to deny those facts with Sora standing two feet away from me. Not that I would, it's harder to lie to them then it is to my family. I, of course, was more worried about my parent's reactions. My mother's parents are essentially hippies, and my father's mother hates visiting us. My father was an only child, and my mom only has a brother. So they had wanted a nice big 'normal' family. So, they had four kids. Three girls, one boy. Michelle, Dawn, Rinni, and finally me. Somewhere between Dawn and Rinni, my mom took an interest in her husband's side of the family. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not really Asian. In fact, I'm only 25 Japanese. Of course, we all look like we just flew in from Tokyo (minus my mom).

At the end of the day, I'm the one carrying on the name. My dad with...I'm not even sure how to put this correctly. Him having a son, a typical boy, was a pretty big deal to him. I mean, I've had a lot of girlfriends, I play soccer, I'm pretty popular at school, I get decent grades. Perfect son, Riku Abe. So... suddenly springing a boyfriend into the mix... I'm not sure how he's going to react, and somehow I can't help but feel like I'm going to let him down.

I'm not really sure what's going to happen with Sora and me. I'm not even sure if we're going to the same college yet, it's the last semester of senior year and we still have to talk about it. We've always talked about it, but there're a lot of scholarships being thrown around at me, and my parents still have to get Dawn and Rinni through school. So, I can't help but feel like I'll be causing them extra stress if I throw a grandchild-less future at them. Especially since for all I know, Sora will end up dumping me for some other guy and I'll revert back to girls, or you know. Become a crazy cat person.

Sora looked sad, upset, angry, and a whole other assortment of attitudes all at once that I could never name or emote if I tried. This is one of the reasons I love Sora. I might not really understand what he's feeling, or why; but I know there's something always there for me to grasp at. I've had girlfriends who just...I don't know. They just stop feeling anything towards the end. So knowing Sora cares enough to be pissed off at me can defuse the situation for me in a millisecond.

I know its not going to make things magically all right. No fairy godmothers, any magical little mice with cheery dispositions, or animated broomsticks. So when I grabbed his hand, and slide our fingers together where they interlocked perfectly I knew it wasn't going to make what I'd done all right. But when he smiled at me, it gave me plenty of reasons to tell them. And even if they were appalled, or didn't care, or whatever, I knew just making sure that Sora's smile would never leave his face would make it all worth it.

* * *

A/n: Review! Review! Review! Seriously, without those there's no point to all of this. So if you liked it, review; if you didn't review. Hopefully you'll be seeing another chapter up in about a month!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: I feel like a bad mother. A mother who forgot about her child's first birthday! Yes, 'Worth It' is now a year old. I'd love to have a great excuse why I haven't updated in awhile, but I don't really have one. I'm not going to lie to you all and say its because I'm in college now or some other BS. Yes, I am in college, but I'm not that swamped with homework and papers and the like. This chapter, like most, gave me a kicking halfway through. I wrote the first part, stopped, wrote the second part, stopped for a LONG time and finally got my rear in gear.

Yes, I love this story. I want to thank each and every one of you who reviews, because it means a lot to me. Without you guys there'd be no 'Worth It'. Seriously, the reviews I got randomly would spur me to action. You guys are wonderful, and I can't stress that enough. So here it is finally, chapter 11. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams.

* * *

Everyone has one or two memories where they remember exactly all the fine details. You hear a lot of "where were you when you heard about September 11th"s. In our small elite fold, you hear a lot of "where were you when you heard about the Flynns". Me, I was sitting in the middle of class when my cell phone went off. I had to excuse myself as my mom started screaming at me. And through the yelling and the sobbing she finally choked out that the Flynns were dead.

After eighth grade I had only seen Axel twice, at stupid social events our parents had dragged us to. I know my mom had met Mrs. Flynn in college and that they were close friends, often going to charity events together. My father and Mr. Flynn got along fairly well, but…Axel and me. I'd know him since we were kids, didn't really get to know him until seventh grade. He was my first crush, and was quickly replaced by my first (and only) boyfriend.

Things had been awkward between us since I confessed my desire to make out with him in the seventh grade. It was even more awkward once Zexion and I started going out. I don't know what was going through the both of their heads, but I'm pretty sure Zex was jealous or over protective or something, and I think Axel was a bit freaked I moved on so fast or maybe he saw it as something else. I don't know, I don't read minds, but things were weird.

We had been forced to socialize, during one particular event. The three of us were now juniors in high school and hadn't seen each other in ages. My relationship with Zexion was now over publicized and played up in almost every tabloid after the yacht incident that had only happened a month or two ago. So not only were we out in public as a couple, we were out in public as a couple who enjoyed boinking each other on million dollar yachts.

So standing there seeing Axel Flynn all grown up, hair slicked back into a ponytail and looking well, highly attractive, was a bit of a surprise. Sure, I thought he would be there, and sure, I knew he wouldn't be a gangly twelve-year-old anymore but still. He had changed for the better and I guess I hadn't realized that maybe I hadn't let go of those feelings I had for him way back when.

Yes, I was happy with Zexion, outstandingly happy. It shook me to my core however. Knowing there was somebody else out there that I was so… attracted to. Yes, I love Zexion, but there was something so different and new about Axel that was hard to ignore. So I didn't go home that night and Zexion rented out a room at some swanky hotel and we fucked our little hearts out, though I couldn't help but worry the whole time that he _knew_.

A week or so after the crash people started talking. Nobody had seen Axel since the funeral, Mrs. McCurdey (Larxene's mother) was gossiping about how even her daughter couldn't pull Axel out of the house. The Whites reported seeing a peapod truck about once every five days, but besides that no activity what so ever. So the gossip flared to such a point that soon everybody was talking about how Axel Flynn had finally gone crazy, was malnourished, and hoarding neighborhood cats. There were more racy comments, like he had become a drug addict and things like that.

So when I came home from university one weekend my mother insisted I bring over a casserole. That's what people do, bring food to comfort. I know that's a total suburb thing, and there's nothing suburban about my family, but Axel was way out there and casseroles for grief is what's done. It's not like it was actually my mother's idea; it was our maid's. It was also our maid who made it.

The next thing I knew I was shoved into some expensive car, casserole in hand, and off to the tiny town of nowhere that Axel called home. I passed by a lot of industrial fields, some cows, and one too many malls along the way. The suburbs were as close to hell as I have ever experienced. I've lived in a city all my life and I've visited countless ones, I've even been out to the country. The suburbs seem fake in a way that the country and all the cities I've visited to could never accomplish if they tried. So why had the Flynns banished their only child out to the borderlines of city and country? I don't understand it, maybe Axel does, but I really don't.

I had faulty directions written in Spanish (yet again from the maid) and when I had finally found my way to the little gated community that Axel had locked himself up in, I was a bit surprised. There were giant houses everywhere and even larger gates. Seemed a bit too secretive to me, and I still can't wrap my head around the concept. Axel's home was by far the grandest, with the biggest house and the biggest gate. I had to press the button on the speaker box, praying Axel would let me in.

"Axel? Its me, Demyx Peterson." No answer. I must've waited there for ten minutes before the gates finally parted and I was able to drive up to the turn-around. The lawn seemed more than unkempt on closer inspection. Leaning over the passenger seat so I could grab the container I noticed a pair of bottle-green eyes staring out at me through the darkened windows.

The house was impressive, made out of brown bricks with black shutters for accents. There was a double door, black as well, with a shiny gold knocker under the equally shiny street numbers. I knocked on the front door, but when nobody answered for a minute I tested the handle out for myself, and to my surprise it was already unlocked. I found my way to the kitchen purely on memory. The house seemed to be the same as I remembered it, a hallway that lead to the kitchen and living room still was perpendicular to the front door, only now it was painted a beige color, instead of the maroon I remembered. Of course the last time I had been here was in high school, so my memory could've been wrong. I don't have the greatest _memory_, so I was a bit relived when I realized I was where I wanted to be.

The kitchen was painted a happy yellow color and decorated with black and white paints of bowels of fruit and an ugly handmade needlepoint of 'home sweet home'. I placed the casserole in the refrigerator and took a hesitant look around. Axel was nowhere to be seen, and I let out a sigh I didn't even know I had been holding in. Yes, I was a bit weary of meeting Axel again. I wasn't dreading it or anything. It wasn't just that high on the list of things I wanted to do.

I made a beeline for the door, hand in my pocket, ready to dial up Zexion and tell him about my bizarre trip to the Flynn Mansion. When out of the corner of my eye I caught a flash of red. At first it thought it might've just been a picture I passed by, or the spine of a book. To my horror I couldn't find anything that even closely resembled the shade of red I had seen. Convinced it was just a track of the light I continued on my path. Just as I was about to open the door, I threw one last look over my shoulder.

"Axel!" He was standing at the top of the staircase. I was reminded instantly of Sunset Boulevard, ready for him to spout out one famous quote or another, and I was suddenly very appreciative of the fact that Axel didn't own a chimpanzee or a pool.

Slowly he descended down, step by step, until we were few inches away. He smelt like soap. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I tensed up, hand still gripping the doorknob. I slowly turned around to face him properly, readying myself for the worse. Ready for tears and snot and a heartfelt hug or two.

Of course Axel had ideas of his own, each arm shot out, fists landing parallel, effectively pinning me to the door. Not quite sure what the hell was going on, I reached, starting to turn the knob as he leaned even closer. Our noses almost touched and if I crossed my eyes I could've seen all the freckles splattered across his cheeks. Fresh ink, still raw and red, sat coal-black under his eyes, two perfect identical diamonds.

I reached out to touch them, memorized, as my hand went up, his crept down. When my fingertips landed on his tattooed face, his landed on my hips. I was surprised and looked down at the offending appendages in question when his face loomed ever closer and my hands fell to my sides.

When his lips finally locked onto mine, I couldn't say I was too surprised. It was short and sweet, a perfect first kiss by anybody's measure. I wasn't use to anybody taller than me kissing me, it felt awkward, after being so conditioned to Zexion. My eyes were wide in their sockets and I was still frozen to the door.

"Axel, I can't, you know I can't." I attempted to regain some personal space. It wasn't just that I couldn't, I didn't want to. Too afraid of what would happen. I use to have the biggest crush on Axel, but it wasn't middle school anymore. I was happy. Sure, I hadn't seen Zexion since Christmas break, but I was happy. That's when a black and white situation suddenly threw itself into a blender and made some gray areas. Axel didn't say anything, didn't change his expression, just continued to look at me with hallow eyes. Any and all moral superiority I was feeling flew out the window on gilded rainbow wings.

He kissed me again, still perfectly chaste and innocent. Had it been Zexion, it would've been a question. "Is this okay? Can we keep going? Should I stop?" With Axel it felt more like testing the waters, seeing how far he could take it before I would raise my pathetic protests again. He continued to kiss my frozen form, hands resolutely on my hips and eyes at half-mast, caught between opening and closing. A finger slipped under the waist of my jeans and I couldn't help but jump in surprise, banging my head up against the door. I cursed as I lurched away from the door, clutching onto my head and hopping around. Axel simply smirked at me, and I was torn between being relived that he could actually emote and being pissed that my obvious pain amused him.

I snapped, and punched him right in the jaw. He stumbled backward, holding his face in his hands. Glaring, he lunged at me again. This time pushing me so hard my head hit the door again. Axel kissed me once more, trying to pin me to the door, and I kneed him in the crotch.

One of these days I should really thank my mom for making take those self-defense classes. I couldn't really pity him, as he lay on the floor. Possessed by some unknown evil, I kicked him in the stomach. Satisfied, I finally opened up the front door.

"Keep the casserole dish." I spat out, half a mind to continue beating him up.

Less then a minute later I was tearing down the road, escaping the suburbs and heading right to my Dad's private hanger. I called the maid on the way, telling her to tell my mom that I was taking a little vacation. The highway greeted me with open arms as I fled to a more urban environment. At the hanger I talked one of the pilots to take me Providence, threatening him with the whole "you know my dad is your boss's boss" thing.

Almost three hours later a sleek black Mercedes took me into the city. It was only my second time going to Providence; I'd gone before with Zexion when we first started going college hunting. It was still pretty early in the evening, and I got out at the main campus and was easily directed to East Andrews Hall with only a few complications. Most of them being getting turned around, and not knowing which way 'north' was. Finally a group of girls I suspected to be drunk escorted me the whole way, and even sneaked me inside.

Giggling all the way, they deposited me outside one room after taking a few pictures once I assured them that, yes, I was indeed Demyx Peterson. I knocked hesitantly on the door, suddenly wondering why I had even come here in the first place. I heard the lock click, and the door swung open.

Hair pushed up in various clips, glasses on, and dressed in an over-sized Loyola sweater and pajama pants. Obviously studying. I laughed suddenly as he gawked up at me, not quite believing I was standing on his door(dorm?)step.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked, quickly removing his glasses and cleaning them. "I mean, how the hell did you get in?" Zexion looked down the hallway, on the look out for one authority figure or another.

"Stairwell door, some drunk girls let me in."

"Why are you here again? Do you have a long weekend…or what?" Clearly baffled, Zexion was a lot less articulate than he normally was. If I hadn't been ready to shit myself I would've thought it was kinda cute. And Zexion doesn't normally do 'cute'.

"I kissed Axel. Or he kissed me… or. There was kissing with me and Axel! I might've kissed back! He had his hands in my pants! Not like, in in, but they were in!" I suddenly exploded, almost shrieking. "And I punched him, and kicked him! I kicked him in the balls! And I came here, and I almost got Tim fired! And here I am…and…I freakin' kissed Axel Flynn!" Zexion was glued in the doorway, looking horrified as I continued on. "I might've liked it! Oh my god! He blew up a school and I liked it!"

"SHUT UP! SOME OF US HAVE MIDTERMS!" Shouted a girl from three doors down. "NOBODY CARES IF YOU MADE OUT WITH AXEL FLYNN!"

"Oh god." I buried my head in my hands. "I…I had to tell you Zex. I couldn't tell you over the phone and I couldn't have waited. I…I don't know what to say." I could've cried, watching his now blank face. Finally it contorted into something that might've been anger, or rage or furry. "Zex…" The door was slammed in my face and that's when I felt the first tears slide down my face.

I stared at the door for a good long while. Of course I deserved what I got. Zexion hadn't been anything but perfect. Meanwhile there I was, kissing Axel. I hated myself, and I wiped the tears off my face. If anybody should be crying it should've been Zexion, not me. It was stupid for me to cry. I left the building and let myself wander the campus, feet taking me wherever they pleased.

Stupid casseroles. Whoever said they made everybody feel better wasn't obviously thinking of any and all situations in which a casserole might be involved in. Why had my mom made me go? Why hadn't Rosa stopped me? Why did Axel kiss me? Why had I let him? Had I just screwed everything up?

Okay…so I still had school. School's good. I still had a future at my dad's company. Tim still had his job… I could have kids now, which'd make my mom happy. Wait…was I gay? Yeah…pretty sure I am. So scratch the kids. Would I ever love again? Okay, that's too cheesy even for me. Will Zexion ever forgive me?

That's the big question. As much as I would've loved to blame this all on casseroles, at the end of the day… This all came back to him and me. One little discretion couldn't ruin my whole life! It wasn't fair! None of this was fair! I didn't ask for this, I didn't want him to kiss me! I didn't want Axel's parents to die. I didn't want Zexion to leave me behind. I didn't want to go to Loyola! I hated it. It wasn't my fault! I was pushed here. I never asked for any of this. It was their entire fault. Stupid Axel. Stupid Zexion. Stupid casseroles…

I pouted, as I listened to angry voice mail after angry voice mail from my parents. Each one telling me to get my butt back to Chicago as soon as possible, and if I didn't get home soon they'd cut off my spending money for the next two years. From the bench I had found, I watched the river flow by. A part of me wanted to throw my phone into the river, but I figured that'd be a problem because soon I wouldn't have any money to buy another cell with.

I watched as a happy couple walked across the bridge and I could've died. I'd never wanted to be normal, never thought 'oh, if only I were normal'. Now I wanted to be normal. I didn't want to know the people I knew, who were rich and felt a sense of entitlement about everything. I wanted to be able to make up my own choices about what I'd do with the rest of my life. I wanted to be able to walk through the city I loved with my whole being holding the person's hand I loved even more and not have my picture taken. I wanted _that_. What these two strangers had and I'd never be able to get.

They were going the opposite direction, and I watched them hungrily as they continued on their way. I'm a selfish person, really I am. My cell phone was vibrating in my hand, the number flashing. It was Larxene.

"Hello."

"Demyx! What the fuck have you done!"

"What?"

"I went to visit Axel, and he was like totally comatose. He's not eating, he's not sleeping, and he won't even watch TV. He just sits and stares at his own hands. He won't talk to me, to _me_. When I asked him who the food was from he just shrugged. So I like, called _everybody_ and you're mom was all huffy. She said you brought it to him and then you ran away. What the hell did you do to him! He's got bruises on him, on his stomach on his arms. I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but stay the fuck away from him. God damn it, he just lost his freakin' parents. He's enough of a wreck as it is and then you go and beat him up?"

"He tri-," I tired to get in. It wasn't my fault. He attacked me first.

"I don't care what he did. You don't pull that kind of shit on people. You're a first rate asshole, but I guess you already knew that. Fag." I was stunned, I couldn't move. Couldn't even hang up the phone.

A shadow loomed over me, a giant standing in front of me. I balked. Providence was known for its ties to the mafia right? Oh god I was being kidnapped! My parents were so pissed they might not pay the ransom. I'd never been kidnapped before… Was it like the movies? Oh god, am I'm going to become the Don's sex slave or something when my parents refuse to pay? They couldn't just let me ago; they'd have to find something for me to do. Maybe I could convince them that I could…I dunno balance their checkbooks? I'm kinda okay at math.

"You Demyx Peterson?"

"N-no." Oh god, he's huge. I'm so dead.

"You sure? I was told to find a Demyx Peterson, about your height. Pale, with brown hair and a mullet."

"I don't have a mullet! It's a faux-hawk!"

"Okay, you must be him then." One giant hand suddenly snagged me around my biceps and forced me to stand up.

"Hey, get offa me!" I had half a mind to shout 'rape' as loudly as I could. Does that work for guys? What had Miss Congeniality said again? Um…S.I.N.G. right? Um…sinus? Instep…no, that's not right. Nasal? That's the same as sinus wasn't it? G! G for groin! That one I know is right! I flailed in his grasp trying to kick him, but he managed to out maneuver me. He simply stared down as me, eyebrows raised in disbelief before he started to drag me off. "Rape! Sweet Jesus, rape!" A few onlookers only rolled their eyes and ignored us completely. "No seriously, I'm being kidnapped!"

I found myself being pulled through downtown Providence. Which is one of the best things about Providence is that you could conceivably walk (be dragged) anywhere you wanted. Chicago was huge in comparison, needed to take a taxi everywhere you went. Downside for me is that it took little to no time until I was stuffed inside an elevator and being 'escorted' into a hotel room. My captor knocked on a door, which opened soon afterwards, and I was left gaping at Zexion.

"What the fuck!" I shouted. Watching his face the whole time. "I mean, come on! Who's he, your body guard?" I said gesturing wildly at the giant behind me, who in turn just chuckled under his breath.

"My roommate. He plays on the football team." I could feel my jaw drop as he grinned down at me. This was too crazy. My day had been WAY to crazy. Like seriously, what the hell? With a little wave he turned to leave. "Thank you Lexaeus." The door snapped shut behind him and we were alone.

We stared at from across the room. It hit me then just how intimidating my boyfriend (ex boyfriend?) was. Like, I knew he came from a family which pretty much had its fingers in every major business, who had once essentially controlled the US's economy, but holly cow. It was scary being on the other side. Normally I was over there with him, and now. I wanted to run. Wouldn't solve any of my problems, but it'd make me a whole lot more comfortable.

"Demyx." He stated simply, sitting himself down on the queen sized bed, all politeness. "I am severely pissed off."

"Y-you hide it well." I choked out, now suddenly wishing I had been kidnapped. This was worse.

"I try." His lips tipped into a smile I'd never seen before. I filed it away in my brain under 'G' for 'game face'. Why did he want to become a writer? He'd make an excellent CEO. Way better than I could ever hope to be. "I think you know why I'm feeling this way, correct?"

"Casseroles…" I mumbled out, and he laughed. Which was filed in the 'Creepy as all Hell' folder.

"You did a very, very stupid thing today." I nodded enthusiastically, anything to placate this beast I unleashed. "Everything I thought I knew about you, totally ruined. You are ruined Demyx, you understand this, don't you?"

"Please, I didn't do anything. I can explain everything, and you'll see I didn't do anything." I was begging.

"Larxene called me." He supplied offhandedly. "Said you left Axel with bruises, up and down his whole body."

"Yeah, I beat the shit outta him." He raised an eyebrow. "I did. Okay, I knew it was wrong. Yes, I did something bad but I stopped it before it got out of hand. You know I love you Zex. I love you and only you." More begging, I sounded pitiful even to myself.

"There are so many ways a body can get bruises you know…" He was looking at the door now, face hard. Before he had been as cool as a cucumber, now he looked angry. I didn't know what he was trying to get at. What did he…

"No." I stated, my voice not wavering for the first time that night. "I didn't have sex with him."

"Didn't you?" He looked me in the eyes, and finally I could see the hurt there. I knew it was tearing him up inside and in that one second I could've laughed.

"No." Firm. "I didn't, even though I wanted to. You know why, because I'm fucking in love with you and only you Zexion. Yeah, I liked him. Yes, I think he's attractive, and at the time I probably would've done him some good. He needed some comfort, okay? Maybe a good roll in the hay could've snapped him out of his funk, but I didn't. At the end of the day I knew I couldn't so I didn't. I've known you for too long to blow it on Axel."

"You wanted to though."

"I didn't though."

"Did I even cross your mind once?"

"Are you listening to me!" I yelled, way past being threatened or intimidated. "Listen. I love you. You, Zexion Scott. He kissed me and I thought 'Oh, this is weird. I've never been kissed by somebody taller than me.' He kissed me again and I thought 'Zexion would never kiss me like this'. One second I gave in, just one. And that second was followed by a punch in his face. So you don't get to do this insecure thing anymore. Enough, its done!" He tired to say something but I cut him off. "Done! I give you permission to make out with your middle school crush. Oh! Too late!"

He was glaring at me; the distance I'd been feeling before didn't seem so big anymore. The anger was still there, but it wasn't scary anymore. It seemed kinda pathetic now. Maybe he wouldn't forgive me, but at the end of the day I was in the right, because there was nothing to forgive.

"Where did he touch you?" He bit out, slowly raising from the bed. Once again I was pinned up against a hardwood door.

"Here." I pointed to my lips. "Here." My arms. "Here, and here." Zexion tentatively kissed me each place I pointed out, a smile growing as he did so.

"You do know," He said casually, calmer now, almost back to his old self, "you can never see him again." Deft hands undid the buttons on my jeans. "Or talk to him." He kissed my hipbone, and I had to fight back a moan. "Or talk about him."

"Never, ever, ever." I promised, working my fingers through his hair as he played with the elastic of my boxers.

"Good." Okay. So I'm going to be having major money issues in the near future, but in the here and now, it's worth it.

* * *

A/n: I'm going to try to get back on a once a month schedule. I'm currently working on another fic, which should be up in the middle of November. So the goal is for there to be a new chapter up for you guys every two weeks. How's that sound? Also, I feel like I should mention that there are only roughly 10 chapters left, we're halfway through!

I feel like I should say that I make a cameo in this chapter. Bet you all can find me pretty quick. Also, I'm currently hoping to find somebody willing to be my beta. My e-mail is in my profile, which is also my MSN s/n - so drop a line/comment/get in contact with me if you're intrested. Here's to a great year, and please do remember to review.


End file.
